A Different Wish
by fearmelovemex
Summary: Fed up with her spoiled stepdaughter, Karen wishes Sarah away to the King of the Goblins to learn a lesson. Only thing is, she's made Sarah his...forever.
1. The Wrong Words

**Disclaimer;** None are mine except the characters created from my own imagination.

**Author's Note;** This idea came while reading tons of Labyrinth fic. All you writers are so talented and keep me up way later than I need to be. Thanks! I love ya for it. Also, forgive me if this idea has been done before...but it's always fun to read it through a fresh story right?

**Summary;** Fed up with her spoiled stepdaughter, Karen wishes Sarah away to the King of the Goblins to learn a lesson. Only thing is, she's made Sarah his...forever. Dark! Jareth. Rated M for language, and what we love best; smut! Also mentions of physical abuse will be in this story.

A Different Wish

By: Under the Stars

Chapter One

The Wrong Words

"She's late _again_, Roger!" Karen Scott-Williams exclaimed. "And it's seven o clock! She knows what time I told her to be home. I don't ask much of her. I expect her to at least listen to me once in a while!"

Roger Williams finished feeding his baby and handed him over to his wife. He looked tired, worn. Sarah told them she was going to the park to practice her new play. She'd been very excited, her pale cheeks lit up with a dash of pink dusting, her hair piled atop her head that made her look like a fairy princess.

She had reminded him of his wife. His ex-wife. Roger blinked from his sentiments and nodded. "I know, dear. I'll speak to her."

Karen regarded him. "Sure. Like you did last time when she stayed out till eight? I don't know what goes on in either of your heads! We have a very important date to go to, Roger. The Galloway could help you with your account!"

Roger knew this. He sighed. "She'll be home." He promised. He watched Karen frown and put their son in his crib.

"Sure, she'll be home and we'll miss another opportunity." Karen shook her head. "Excuse me." She stormed out of their elegant bedroom, heading down the hallway. Sarah made her so _mad_. She'd done nothing but be nice to the girl since she met her. However, she was very much her mother's daughter. The sleek Hollywood movie star whom Karen always had to compare herself to. Laura Williams was not only beautiful, but talented. Sarah was taking after her mother in looks and skills. Karen felt like she was the proverbial evil stepmother in every fairy tale.

"It's not fair!" Karen insisted. She walked into Sarah's room which was littered with her favorite things, some things that Karen herself had once enjoyed as a child. "She gets everything. Her mother was the one who won Rodger's heart first; her mother is so beautiful..." She studied the pictures of Laura, laughing with her blond co-star. She picked up a book of Grimm's Fairy tales, remembering one she had read a long time ago.

"If only life was like a fairy tale, Sarah. I'd wish you away to the Goblin King. **Right now**! So as to teach you a lesson! Maybe he could whip you into shape and make you the adult you need to be!" Karen exclaimed, passion and anger in her eyes.

It was then that a crack of thunder mixed with lightning whisked across the sky causing Karen to jump. She laughed once at her own childlike fears until she heard a crash somewhere in the house. It stilled her a bit. "Roger?" She called. She sat the book of fairy tales down.

"Roger, are you OK?"

Her husband didn't answer her. Karen heard another sound, something scuttling across the floor madly. Whatever it was, it dived underneath Sarah's bed. Karen let out a startled cry, moving backwards and bumping into Sarah's little table which held her books and other items. The lights suddenly went out and she watched in astonishment as Sarah's window was attacked by a white barn owl. The window was shoved open and in a whirlwind of glitter, a man appeared.

Karen's eyes widened. She knew who this was. Never in a million years did she think he was real but somehow the Goblin King of her childhood fantasies stood before him. "You're _him_." Karen breathed out.

"Indeed I am, Karen. It is so nice to see you again somewhere outside your fantasies and your dreams." The Goblin King gave her a smirk. "I'm here to collect the girl. That willful, spoiled child you wished away to me." He looked around expectantly.

Karen swallowed thickly. "No, I was just talking. I didn't mean it Goblin King. You can't take her away, she isn't mine to give away."

He gave her a mocking smile. "What's said is said, Karen. I **want** the girl."

"Dad! Karen! I'm home! What the blazes happened, did the lightning kick off the electricity again?" They both heard Sarah's voice and the Goblin King's smile grew. Karen saw the flash of canines before the smile became a solid mask once more. She had to warn Sarah somehow. Karen started towards the door as fast as she could but the Goblin King was quicker. He grabbed Karen and threw her backwards. She stumbled over Sarah's vanity bench.

"Do not defy me, Karen. You wished. It is now my turn to take her. To make her learn her lesson. In essence...you _gave _her to me."

"No!" Karen shouted. "I did not. I said something in anger and I didn't mean it!"

"Dad! Karen?" Sarah's voice sounded closer, her feet pounded the hallway. In a moment or two, Sarah would be up here with them. Where the hell was Roger?

The Goblin King just smirked over at Karen. "It shall be interesting to see what kind of spoiled little girl you gave me, considering you yourself was once a spoiled little girl." He laughed mockingly. "Though I did enjoy the fancy of your imagination. It allowed me much more than I could have ever dared. Let's hope my new little toy has one just like it, yes?"

"Don't you touch her, Goblin King! I'll _kill_ you first!" Karen got up and started towards the King just as the bedroom door was flung open. Sarah's audible gasp stopped them both.

"What the _hell?" _Sixteen year old Sarah Williams exclaimed. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth opened. She was dressed in her now wet costume, her hair hanging in wet strands now.

Normally, Karen would have chastised her for such rude language. But as it was this was special circumstances. "Sarah, run now!" Karen screamed. "Get Toby and get out!"

But she wasn't fast enough as she stared at the magnificent Goblin King. "I'll hurt her Karen and you know I can do that. I have no interest in your male child. I'll take the girl." His jagged canines showed and Sarah turned. "Dad!" She screamed, running for the open doors which suddenly slammed shut.

Sarah's response was to rattle the doorknob and pound on the door. "Dad!" She screamed.

"Your father is asleep." The Goblin King said. "And so is the babe. They are both resting in the Master Bedroom. No harm will come to them, I promise."

Karen looked up. "I made a mistake. I didn't mean what I said." She insisted.

"You know the rules, Karen. I told them to you years ago." The King sounded bored and his eyes raked over the teenage girl pounding frantically on her bedroom door. When silence swept across the room the young woman turned as though she felt his eyes on her. She looked at him with defiance.

"What the hell is going on here, Karen?" Sarah demanded. "Who's this...douche?"

The Goblin King frowned at the language coming from the mouth of such a pretty girl. In his world it would not be stood for. He eyed her once. He could find someplace for her in his Labyrinth. "She is a pretty package though." The King mused. "I could enjoy myself-"

"Don't you even think about touching her, you bastard!" With far more speed than the King thought Karen possessed she was up and her hand struck him across the face. It made a sickening sound in the otherwise silence of the room. The King's handsome pale face darkened and he grabbed her stepmother by her hair.

"We are lucky we are in the mortal realm!" He simply tossed Karen as though she were a rag doll at Sarah's bed.

"Karen!" Sarah ran to her stepmother, hearing her moan softly as she tried to push herself up. Her head had hit Sarah's bedpost and throbbed. Karen felt like she was seeing two of everything and blinked several times to right herself.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Sarah demanded. She helped her stepmother sag against the bed for a moment and whirled towards the Goblin King.

He only laughed. He enjoyed this. The girl was a real spitfire. She could be lots of fun. His eyes swept over her and he was actually glad that she was not of the Fae. She was even more beautiful to him because of this. Not that the Fae women he'd known before were ugly, but after a while the sameness became...boring. "You little girl, are _mine _now." He said.

"Huh—what?"

"Yes. It seems you've angered your stepmother whom you champion so well. She made a little wish and now you're mine." The King licked his lower lips in anticipation of "mine".

"She wished me away?" Sarah was struggling to let that one settle in. She turned to Karen. "You wished me away?" Hurt flashed across the girl's stunning features. The King leaned against a wall, watching the interaction.

"I didn't mean it, Sarah. I was just upset you were late again and-"

"You wished me away to the...what are you anyway?" Sarah turned back to the King.

"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins. And you are now mine to do with as I please." Jareth said in a matter of fact voice. Sarah turned back to her stepmother only this time her face was one of contempt.

"I knew you didn't like me." Sarah lifted her chin with anger and hurt in her features. "You never liked me because of my mother!"

Karen shook her head. "No, Sarah. That's not true. I was just upset, and I didn't mean it. He can't take you away over something as silly as-"

"I can take her away Karen. Did I not explain what I do as a living to you clear enough when you were a fanciful teenage girl? How you thought it was exciting and dangerous?" Jareth taunted.

Sarah frowned. "You want me gone. You have your precious Toby and you don't need me in my father's life messing it up right?"

"No, Sarah, never!" Karen pleaded.

Sarah snorted once, crossing her arms over her chest. "And to think I felt sorry for you! I thought this..." She turned to Jareth, taking in his appearance finally which made the King tilt his head. His eyes followed the girl's movements. "Whatever he is-"

"King." Jareth offered.

" That this King was trying to hurt you!" Sarah's anger was overwhelming. Jareth highly approved of this magnificent creature before him.

"Sarah, listen. I did not mean to make that wish and you cannot go anywhere with him. Promise me that!"

"Karen, _do_ shut up." Jareth said and yawned boredly. "The girl is mine. You said your right words and now I take her with me." He looked over at Sarah. "Come with me if you wish to say your goodbyes to your father and half brother. I will allow you that at least."

"Jareth, don't!" Karen wailed.

Jareth responded by holding his hand out to Sarah. She glared down at Karen with hatred and hurt mingled in one look, then defiantly rose her chin. She accepted his hand. And in Jareth's mind, she accepted much more. He yanked the girl to him and they vanished from the room.

Karen screamed in protest and ran to the door, only to find it locked by magic.

###

Jareth let go of Sarah once they were in her father's Master bedroom. "They are asleep, but they won't remember you after you say your goodbye. You consented to come with me by taking my hand."

Sarah paused. She turned and looked at the King of the Goblins with some fear. "Where are we going?"

"Say your goodbyes Sarah and I will tell you all you need to know." Jareth promised.

Sarah walked over to the crib and peeked in at Toby. She often felt spite for him because he was the new baby, the one who got all the special treatment and she felt like Cinderella. Now that she realized she would be leaving, she felt something soft and sweet and matronly rush over her. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry I wasn't more of a sister to you." She whispered.

It hurt to go to her father's sleeping form and hug him as tightly as she could. He slumbered and didn't even turn over. Sarah kissed him with tears in her eyes and then backed away. She turned back to the Goblin King. "Now will you tell me where you are taking me?"

In answer, Jareth used his hand to open the balcony window in her father's room. The outside landscape had changed to one of an orange tinted sky and a ground overwrought with weeds and brambles. She also saw a...Labyrinth and beyond it a castle. "The castle beyond the Goblin City!" Sarah exclaimed in wonder.

"Indeed. I see you are versed in fairy tales. Good, that will be helpful for you in the future." Jareth said. Suddenly, they were at the hill and the house had vanished. Sarah whirled backwards, experiencing a sudden bout of regret. "I want to go home!" She exclaimed, feeling much younger than her sixteen years.

Jareth tilted his head and clucked his tongue once. "You are home, Sarah. Your stepmother didn't only wish you to me, as most of my Wishers do, she _gave _you to me. Her wish was that she wished you to the Goblin King so that you may learn your lesson."

Sarah blinked. "Learn my lesson?" She echoed, obviously confused.

Jareth chuckled. "Your stepmother deems you a spoiled girl. Is she right or shall I be pleasantly surprised?"

Anger flooded Sarah and she felt her hands balled into fists. She was _so_ upset at Karen. "She never liked me!" Sarah stamped a foot into the hill. "She disliked me because of my mother who is so more beautiful than she ever wished she could be! She hated that I reminded my dad of her." Sarah shouted. 

Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "I have no interest in these mortal qualms." He said to her. "Come now, we must go to the castle. I have to decide what I am going to do with you."

Sarah felt a sudden rush of fear. "What—what are you going to do with me?" She asked in a softer voice, her anger abated for the moment at least.

Jareth turned and studied the girl. "There are a number of things I could do. But as it is, I have not decided yet young Sarah." He gave her an almost smile. "Take my hand again. I'm tired, I have a lot to do and I'm sure you must be exhausted from your journey as well."

Sarah licked her dry lips and felt a shiver rush through her. Karen had wished her away to some magical man who didn't know what he intended to do with her? Maybe she would wake up and this would be a simple dream.

Oh, how she prayed it would be a dream. But something in the Goblin King's eyes suggested otherwise as he yanked her to him. Sarah closed her eyes and was forced to clutch Jareth as he used his magic to transport them to the castle. She only opened her eyes when she felt her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

Realizing she was still clinging to the Goblin King, Sarah let go immediately. She felt herself turn red at such close contact. "This is your castle?" She asked, seeing the round room. Goblins littered every available space. She watched as they chased one another on scooters, singing songs about drinking games she knew from friends at school. This place was bedlam.

"One part of it, yes." Jareth agreed. "It is my throne room." He actually preferred it to the rest of his castle. "Out of my chair, Kazar!" He demanded of a child like Goblin who looked kinda cute. Kazar gave him a snort, and flipped out of it. "Majesty brought us back some chickens?" Kazar asked hopefully.

"Hardly. You knew I was going to retrieve a wished away child."

"She's awful big to be a child." Kazar noted, taking Sarah in. "You gonna make her a Goblin?" He asked and a smile stretched his face.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot be a Goblin!" She exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Jareth gritted his teeth. He hated that saying with a passion. "You and your stepmother. You say it so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" he asked with a slight smirk. "You are not going to be turned into a Goblin. I have other ideas for you, my sweet."

Sarah backed away a little and nearly tripped over a hairy looking Goblin. "Watch it, ya big oaf!" It exclaimed.

"Maybe you should stay out from under people's feet!" Sarah shot back at it. She glowered, then looked up to find the King watching her, an amused smirk gracing his handsome features.

"What other ideas?" Sarah asked boldly. She might as well learn her new duties, right? Whatever they could be it couldn't be any worse than being so hated by Karen that she was sent to some kind of imaginary world.

Jareth narrowed his eyes in thought. He was giving her that once over again. "I'm sure in the coming days I will regret this but...you intrigue me, Sarah Williams." Jareth said. "I have never met a woman like you before. Royal protocol says that I must choose a Queen."

The Goblins stopped their chatter immediately and turned to watch Sarah and Jareth.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Am I to help you find a Queen?" She asked, her innocence touching. "I could help you pick out a bride." Sarah offered. Maybe she would become his assistant. Maybe he wasn't really as bad as she thought. Yeah, she could like it here if she worked for him like that. She could take care of bookwork or something.

Jareth laughed softly. "Oh, you sweet thing." His eyes held a little warmth in them for the first time since they met. "I admire innocence. It's sweet and refreshing. I want you to keep that about you as long as you can." He let out a soft sigh. Sarah glanced down at where the Goblins gathered around Jareth's booted feet. None of them spoke yet. Some looked to be holding their breath.

"No, my sweet, precious thing. I am going to choose you as my Queen. I think with some doing you'd make a marvelous Queen. And after all you are mine to do with as I please. I choose this. I could make you a servant if you decline, which would be a worse job for you. You'd have so much work piled on you, not to mention that the hours are long and depressing." Jareth grinned with slight manipulation.

"Marriage?" Sarah squeaked out. "Look, I'm way too young to be married. Don't you know it's against the law to marry a sixteen year old girl?" She asked. She still held herself, and took several steps back from Jareth. This time, Sarah kicked squealing Goblins out of her way. They gave her dirty looks as they righted themselves.

"Maybe in the Aboveground it is indeed illegal. But I know some provinces...or rather, states allow that with the permission of relatives yes?" Jareth inquired.

Sarah frowned. Was that true? "But I'm too young!" She wailed. "I don't know the first thing about being a wife, or a Queen."

Jareth shook his head. "Those are all things you shall learn. It will be a pleasant life for you. Easy and as sweet as you wish."

He was crazy! He was gonna marry her and she was only sixteen! Sarah shook her head and sighed. "I can't marry you. I'm not part of this world." She was grabbing at any straw she could find.

Jareth laughed. "Dear sweet, precious thing. Have you not learned? When your darling stepmother made that wish, she made you part of my world. She gave you to me. You are mine, and no contract can break that. I could choose to marry you, or make you a servant. But as it is, you amuse me Sarah. I need amusement in my life."

"So you're just gonna give me no choice at all?" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's a signed contract. I know a bit about mortal history. In the older days, marriages were conceived like this yes? Parents choose their children's future others. Simply think of it as Karen choosing your future mate."

Sarah nodded grudgingly. "Yeah but like in the 18th century." She stated. "Back when people died young. And I'm guessing you're not that young right?" She narrowed her eyes and studied Jareth.

"Indeed, I am not. I'm Fae." Jareth explained. "Look, you don't have a choice. We shall be wedded on the next Fairy Moon. That shall happen in three weeks. It will give you sufficient time to adjust to this world and your new path. Cheer up, Sarah. There are worse things in life than being my wife."

Sarah felt her head was spinning. She closed her eyes once, then opened them. All this had happened because of Karen's stupid, selfish wish?

Sarah watched as Jareth rose from his round throne, kicking Goblins aside as he did. "Now I suggest that you go rest up. We have lots to do and I want you looking healthy and sound." He said as he stood in front of her. Jareth smiled, and leaned forward. "May I kiss my new soon to be wife?" his voice was teasing.

The young girl tensed. "You're giving me a choice?" She lashed out angrily. She watched his eyes narrow and study her.

"For the time being. Though, it's in your best interest not to piss me off, Sarah. I can be a very unpleasant soul when I'm angry." He warned.

Sarah didn't doubt that for a moment. But he was a complete stranger to her and the idea of a kiss frightened her. Sarah hadn't had much experience with boys. She'd been on a handful of dates and only two or three of them had ended in a good night kiss that she'd actually liked. Jareth was watching her, almost as if he could read her thoughts. It caused the young woman to blush. She turned away from him, but Jareth grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her forward.

"Do not make me claim you every time. It's more pleasant if you go along." He yanked Sarah to him and his mouth captured hers. The kiss was more than anything she'd had before. His lips were soft and wet against hers. Sarah almost expected Jareth to try and choke her with his tongue but he didn't. He wasn't a horny teenage boy, after all. He seemed fine with just exploring her mouth with his own, and then he released her.

"KAZAR!" Jareth shouted at the Goblin he seemed to favor most.

On a scooter, Kazar rushed towards them. "Yes, Majesty?"

"Take Sarah to her chambers. Bring Lorelle to tend to her." Jareth ordered. "And make sure that Lorelle knows that tonight we must get word out that I have chosen a Bride."

The little Goblin nodded, saying the words under his breath. "Lorelle to help the girl. Make sure word gets out. Majesty has chosen his bride."

Sarah looked over at Jareth curiously, but he had turned away from them and started down another hallway. "Welcome to your new home and life, Sarah." Jareth said as Kazar reached up for her hand, tugging her with him.

Sarah swallowed. How had her life changed so? Kazar continued to tug on her. "Don't worry, Majesty is always like that."

She looked down. "Like that? You mean, a mean bastard?"

Kazar blinked. "You talk like a Goblin!" He sounded half-delighted, half amazed. Then, a worried look flashed across his features. "Majesty ain't gonna like that, Lady. Gotta remember that or he'll Bog you."

Sarah raised a brow. "Bog...me?"

Kazar nodded. "Yup. In the Bog of Eternal Stench. Smells nasty! Like...baby diapers. And ewe, we get some of those. Stinky." He plugged his nose with his thumb and index finger. It was comical and despite what was happening to her, Sarah had to laugh.

"Where is my room, Kazar?" Sarah asked. Sleep did sound inviting right now.

"Here Lady." Kazar lead her to a solid door made of dark wood. He reached up to push open the gold handle and stepped inside. Sarah gasped at the opulence of the room. In the middle of the room was a wonderful Queen sized bed. It had a royal purple cover, and deep ruby red decorative pillows over it. The headboard itself was stunning; it was a butterfly with many jewels decorating it's wings.

"Ya like?" Kazar asked her, seeing Sarah's reactions as she walked in. The carpet sank into her ankles and was super soft. She wondered if it was some kind of animal. It too was royal purple. The walls were a soft lavender, and trimmed in a darker purple. She even had a balcony overlooking the Labyrinth.

"I...I do." Sarah surprised herself. "It's a beautiful room." She noticed that on one wall, there was a wardrobe, and a few feet away from that a vanity table. The vanity table was fancier than the one she owned at home. It was made out of white marble streaked with something that looked like cherry. Sarah noticed that instead of a bench, there was a white chair with a plush red cushion poofed out for her comfort. The mirror itself was round and in white backing.

"Ya should get to sleep. Majesty will be pretty busy." Kazar warned her. I'll send Lorelle in to talk to you."

Sarah nodded. The bed did look rather inviting, and suddenly, as Jareth had predicted, Sarah felt tired. Maybe the emotional stress of what had happened and the betrayal of Karen. She headed towards the bed and plucked her brown leather loafers off. Sarah crawled into the bed, pleased to find that the mattress was firm, the way she liked. She slid under the warm covers and cuddled into the bed.

Sleep was not as hard to come by as she had previously thought. Her eyes shut, her breathing stilled and for a moment she had peace.

Somehow, she knew it wouldn't last.


	2. A Different Life

**Disclaimer**; None are mine except what I create.

**Author's Notes**; Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you're liking it. Reviews tend to get chapters moving along much more quickly.

Chapter Two

A Different Life

When Sarah's eyes opened, she thought for a moment what had happened was a dream. There was no Goblin King, Karen hadn't wished her away to him. She snuggled into the warm bed, reaching for her bear. "Lancelot." Sarah mumbled, unable to find him. She sat up and her eyes slowly adjusted to her whereabouts.

This was not her room.

The deep purples gave it away. The opulence was stunning and the young woman drew in several deep breaths to collect herself. She felt like screaming and crying.

She was still in the Underground. She was in the City of the Goblins. Sarah expelled a breath. "Damn it." She grumbled. She sat in bed for a moment, wondering what to do. The castle was quiet. Sarah swung her legs out and rose, taking a moment to glance around her new room. She went to the window that overlooked the Labyrinth, taking in all the spectacular colors of evening as it was approaching. "Beautiful." Sarah whispered.

A knock at her door made the young woman turn. "Who's there?"

"It's Kazar!" The door swung open and the child like Goblin entered. With him was a very beautiful woman with hair the color of Jareth's. Her eyes were like his, but done up in gold and green makeup. Her outfit reflected her face and Sarah had to admit she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her eyes widened. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Lorelle." The woman replied. "I am Jareth's cousin and one of his most trusted adviser." She smiled once and her lips snapped back into place. "I am to help you adjust to your new life as Queen. I see my cousin was right, this is going to be a tough task." She surveyed Sarah. "You are an absolute mess!"

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked indignantly. "I just woke up!"

"That's no reason not to look your best. And what are you wearing?" Lorelle demanded. "I hope the wardrobe did it's work and filled you with proper clothing." Sarah watched the Fae woman stride over to her wardrobe and yanked it open. "Good." She said. She reached inside and located a dress. "This is what you will wear to dinner. Kazar, please leave us so I may help the Queen dress."

Feeling unease at being called Queen, Sarah tilted her head and watched Lorelle. Kazar gave her a cheery wave and scuttled out of the room. "You wear the clothing of peasants." Lorelle snorted. "Undress."

"Turn around!" Sarah snapped.

Lorelle did so. Sarah took off her favored poet's smock, then her blue jeans. She'd be damned if she was going to remove her underwear and bra. "OK." Sarah told Lorelle who turned.

"His Majesty has good taste." Lorelle admitted. "You're a lovely young woman." She said begrudgingly.

"Thanks?" Sarah shrugged. "That dress is kinda pretty." She admitted. It was a cream colored ballgown, the bodice decorated with pretty pink flowers and vines trailing up and down it.

"Indeed. It would go very well with your coloring. Please remove the clothing that is constricting your bosom." Lorelle ordered. "So I may put your corset on." Sarah watched in fascination as Lorelle came forward and ripped the bra off her and sighed. "The underclothes. I will refrain from doing that."

With an embarrassed look, Sarah stepped out of her panties. She felt so vulnerable. What if Jareth was to walk in and see her totally nude? But she didn't have to worry about that long. Lorelle started to put her into the contraption known as the corset. Of course, Sarah knew what they were but wearing one...

"I can't breath!"

"Of course you can. Suck in." Lorelle demanded, tightening the strings until Sarah felt sure she was going to pass out from it. Finally, the witch was done and admired her look, straightening up Sarah's skirts. "Well now. You clean up rather nice." She said. "We'll leave your hair as is, but sit so I can brush it." She pointed to Sarah's vanity chair.

Sarah took a seat and watched as Lorelle's skillful hands twirled her hair up into a braid down her back. She used a pretty jeweled clip to keep it in place and smoothed strands back. Then, she opened a jewelry box on the vanity table and choose a necklace. It was a black choker with a white porcelain rose in the center. She fastened it and smiled. "There. You look presentable for dinner."

"Is it always such an occasion?" Sarah asked.

"It depends on his Majesty's moods. Most often he eats alone in his office or his bedroom. I suppose though, he is doing this so you can get the benefit of Fae dinning."

"Oh." A pause. "What's the food like?" Sarah asked.

Lorelle gave a chuckle. "Underground food is much better than Aboveground food, I shall give you that. Magic seems to make everything taste even better than it is. We start out with a salad and soup combination, then move onto the main entree. After that, we have desert and coffee." Lorelle said. "And the men usually take the time to smoke a little herbs to relax them from a busy day."

Sarah felt her eyebrows lift. "They smoke pot? At the dinner table?" She exclaimed.

Lorelle shook her head. "No, my Queen. It is not the pot of your world. This is a relaxant. Kings have a stressful job and soon you will understand. Jareth—I mean, your Majesty enjoys it before bed as well. He says it helps him sleep."

Sarah smirked. "I'm sure it does." She studied her reflection, her stomach suddenly letting out a growl. "When is dinner?"

"Right now." Lorelle said. "Come along. Your Majesty was very clear that you are not to miss dinner tonight. He and I think that it will be a fitting way to introduce you into etiquette."

"Like charm school?"

"In a way, yes."

Sarah followed Lorelle down a winding staircase. She studied everything, taking in the 18th century Venetian grandeur. It was a very beautiful castle, Sarah had to admit. They came to the dining room. It held a roaring fireplace and a long, dark table covered with a crisp white cloth. Jareth sat at it's head, looking bored. He was dressed to the nines in a dazzling black cape much like his blue one and Sarah just bet he still wore those snug tights and calf boots.

"About time." Jareth said. His gaze took in his new queen. "Very good choice, Lorelle. She looks divine in white." He smiled a little. "Sarah, take the seat by me. This will be your place from now on." Jareth ordered, nodding to the seat next to him.

Sarah did so. She noticed Jareth looked tired. Maybe being a King was hard work, Sarah thought.

"Boryle!" Jareth exclaimed. "It is time to start the dinner."

Sarah watched as a young Fae man walked out with a cart. He had wine goblets on them. He gave them each one. Sarah watched Lorelle to see what to do. She sat on Jareth's other side. Lorelle took the wine goblet and gave a small sip, nodding in approval. Sarah watched as Jareth took a drink and seemed to only wet his lips with it. Sarah did the same.

This new life was exhausting, Sarah found herself thinking as the dinner wore on. Both Jareth and Lorelle were strict teachers and disapproving of her eating habits. She could tell by the snort from Jareth and the stern looks from Lorelle. Lorelle explained to her again how to use the cutlery. Jareth simply shook his head. He had perfect manners compared to the guys she knew. Finally, desert came.

"This may well be the death of me, cousin." Lorelle griped. "She has much to learn on short notice. When did you plan your wedding?"

Jareth took a bite of the delicious brownie concoction that was desert. "In three weeks, on the eve of the Fairy Moon. When magic should be at it's most powerful, she'll be my Queen." Sarah didn't like being talked about as though she weren't there. She concentrated on eating, and earned several looks from both Jareth and his cousin.

_What am I doing wrong now? _Sarah wondered.

"She eats like a common barn animal." Lorelle said.

"She's learning, ease up a bit Lorelle." Jareth looked bored. "Desert is over." He watched Sarah enjoy her brownie with some amusement. "Is the food to your liking?"

"Oh, very much." Sarah agreed, sad that her piece of brownie topped with ice cream and nuts was gone. She'd enjoyed the food greatly.

"Good." Boryle returned then, bringing a pipe with him. Jareth took it and filled it with something that looked green and leafy and then he lit it. When the fire died down a little he sucked hard and held his breath, then released it.

It smelled like the earth. Sarah watched as Jareth handed the pipe to Lorelle who took a hit off it as well. They instantly grew relaxed. "What is that?" She asked.

"It's a relaxant." Jareth said. "I'm sure Lorelle told you of it. I indulge on it after dinner. My day is often trying, Sarah. Don't start nagging me already." His lips twitched into a smile and shook his head.

"Can I try some?" Sarah found herself asking. Why not? If she had to live here, shouldn't she know of the customs as well?

Jareth seemed to find that funny. He looked over at Lorelle with a slow grin and they both laughed. "I'm sorry my sweet but you cannot."

"Why?"

"Because you are Queen and it is an unladylike like thing to do." Jareth said as he drew on the pipe again. He passed it to Lorelle, done with it.

"But Lorelle is hitting it up." Sarah insisted. "And I've seen girls my own age do pot like that back home."

"We are not in your world Sarah, we are in **mine**." Jareth reminded her. "And in my world a lady does not smoke." He smiled a little. "Lorelle does because she is my adviser and it's in her best interest to keep me happy."

Sarah thought she saw Lorelle roll her eyes.

"Dinner is over." Jareth said more for Sarah's benefit. "You did...passingly well. I hope tomorrow's dinner goes better. You'll have a busy day tomorrow. Not only do you have etiquette training, but you have music lessons to do. And dance lessons."

Sarah frowned. "What the hell?" She exclaimed. "Don't I get a say in anything?"

Calm and relaxed, Jareth only studied her. "No. Don't you get that? You are mine, mine to do with as I please. And I must say my sweet, precious. You do need charm lessons if anyone does."

Sarah felt her face grow warm at the insult. "What do we do next?" She asked. She sighed to herself.

"You are allowed some free time before bed. You can explore the castle if you wish." Jareth offered. "But you are not allowed outside of the castle walls until I feel I can trust you. You've done nothing to earn my trust yet."

Sarah gave him a sharp look. _Ass_. She thought. "Do—do you have any books?" Sarah wondered. If she was going to be given some free time at least she could do something she enjoyed with it.

"Indeed." Jareth said. "We have a library full of books. In fact, I could show it to you. Lorelle, you are dismissed until tomorrow. Don't overdo the relaxant if I were you."

Lorelle's response was to laugh. Jareth rose and offered Sarah his arm. "Come with me, my Queen." Timidly, Sarah approached Jareth and took his arm. She felt tense when she was around him. He lead them out of the dinning room and down another hallway.

"How are you enjoying my castle?"

"It's-" Sarah started to say "beautiful" but glowered. "How do you think! I've been wished away to someplace where I don't even know where it is, I've been reprimanded several times tonight, you insulted me, and I want to go home!"

Jareth's response was to sigh. "You are home." He paused in their walk, turned around and cupped Sarah's face. Sarah flinched from the contact, seeing something darken in Jareth's face.

"Listen good to me, Precious. You cannot go home. When your stepmother wished you here she gave you over to me. And instead of making you another serving girl, I've chosen you as my bride. Would it be so horrible to stay here with me?"

"I didn't even get the choice!" Sarah bemoaned.

Jareth tightened his grip on her face, causing the girl to look up at him. "When the wedding approaches you will have all the choices you want. I will allow you to make the wedding as you see fit, provided you do nothing to embarrass me." His grip grew even more tight. "Understood?"

There was no room for disagreement. "I understand, Jareth."

"Good." Jareth smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. Sarah closed her eyes at the contact. She could taste the brownie dish they'd ate for dinner on his mouth, which wasn't an unpleasant taste. Jareth pulled back. "You taste like chocolate." He whispered.

That probably wasn't a good thing, Sarah guessed.

"So innocent still." Jareth whispered. He seemed to be in some sort of transfixed state. Sarah felt fear well up in her. He could have his way with her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. "I can smell it on you, you know. It smells like rain." His eyes closed.

Sarah tried not to tremble in the Goblin King's touch. Her head was still tilted up, and she couldn't do much more. The King kissed her once more, and seemed to be waiting for something but when she didn't know what it was, he sighed and let her go. "The library." He took her hand and pulled Sarah forward with him.

Jareth opened the double doors of the library, one of his own favorite rooms. He smiled to hear Sarah's gasp of happiness and walked in. "You may read whatever you wish." Jareth said. He took a seat, watching her go to the volumes in shelves. Sarah ran her fingers lovingly over the spine of the leather bound books. She was pleased to see books she'd read before, and some she had never read.

The young woman plucked a book from the shelf and opened it up. "Starlight." She read from the title. "Have you read this?" She turned to Jareth.

"Yes. You'll like it. It's heroine is very dreamy and fanciful. Kind of like you." Jareth watched Sarah tuck the buck under her arm and go back. She picked out three volumes.

"Is that all you wish for now?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "I'm kind of tired." She admitted.

"I can imagine so. I don't think you know the way back to your room yet, so come with me. I'll take you."

Jareth took her hand again and lead her out a side door in the Library. She watched as they walked down a hall, then up a short flight of steps to another hall. Jareth opened up another set of double doors, leading them to his chambers. "Your room is right there." He nodded to a door. "Our rooms connect."

Great.

"Sarah, one thing." Jareth called to her before she made it to the door. She turned, hoping he wasn't going to make her yet...she wasn't ready for that. "Before you go to bed each night I'd like it if you bathed."

She flushed scarlet. Jareth smirked. "You won't be allowed in my bed if you aren't properly cleaned, and believe me you will be. I won't allow disobedience on any level, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Jareth called.

Sarah frowned. She turned, wondering what he wanted to be called. "Yes...Jareth?"

He smirked. "You are to address me as Your Majesty, it is proper to do so." Jareth warned.

Sarah sighed, too tired to argue. She nodded. "Yes...your Majesty."

"Good girl. Good night, Sarah."

###

Jareth didn't sleep. He felt too tense knowing that girl was in the other room. Jareth wanted to go to her and take her, but she trembled when he touched her. She was his Queen! Hadn't he saved her from a life of servant duties?

"Maybe I should have made her my servant." Jareth mused. He stared out his balcony window and sighed. Sarah had no choice but to obey him. Karen had gave her to him.

"She will be my wife. She will submit or it won't be pleasant for her." Jareth was actually very spoiled and used to getting his way, this would be a challenge. This girl angered him. Of course, it was her first day. Tomorrow might go much better. One could never tell.

"Hmm." Narrowing his eyes in thought, the Goblin King tapped a finger against his mouth. "I need to somehow get her ready for the life we will lead together." Jareth gazed out at the sky, which was dark now. A midnight flight would do him a world of good. Using his magic, he transformed himself into his favored barn owl and took flight.

The flight seemed to help him clear his head. Jareth flew in dizzying circles, loving the feel of cool night air through his feathers. He dipped low into a river, then shot out of it and flew as high to the moon as he could. When he'd exhausted himself, the Goblin King made his way back to the castle. He swooped into his window and landed on his floor, falling onto it and breathing in deep shallow breaths.

It also curbed his appetite for the girl he wanted.

Jareth rose from the floor and started to undress. He slipped his clothing off, revealing his thin body with broad shoulders and a slightly muscled chest. He could eat all he wanted and never gain weight like mortals would. Not that he was a big eater. Jareth ate when his stomach reminded him he needed food. He walked over to his bathroom and looked down at the tub. "Hot water." He demanded.

The round marble tub filled with warm water. Jareth sighed and stepped into it. He let the water rush up on his body and leaned back, sighing in contentment. Tomorrow Sarah's real life would start.

And she'd better be pleasing. Or else.


	3. Generosity

**Disclaimer;** Again nothing is mine except what I create.

**Author's Notes;** And once again, thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping to get things a little more interesting I know it might be kind of boring right at the moment. Some of the original movie dialogue is in this chapter, and I wasn't going to put it in at first, but since Sarah hasn't run the Labyrinth I figured it would need to be in here. You know who the words belong to, I'm not claiming them as mine ;)

Chapter Three

Generosity

Lorelle was starting to greatly dislike the new soon to be Queen. She started to wonder if her cousin took leave of his senses. This girl was uncouth and should be a servant girl. Her manners were like one. She could not sing, she had no musical talent and she cussed like a dirty little Goblin! Lorelle had smacked her around the head when Sarah let loose with curses this morning when her Harp broke.

"Hey!" The young woman grunted as Lorelle slapped at her.

"Listen!" the adviser to the King hissed. "I am tired of telling you to do this right! If you would at least try we could be done and have lunch!" Sarah noticed how red Lorelle was getting in the face. She backed away a little and took her seat.

"Fine. I don't see why I have to learn to play the Harp. I'm not musically gifted, OK? If you were to let me read a play, then I would have something decent to show you!" Sarah saw the warning in Lorelle's eyes and sat down.

"Now, try to hit the notes properly." The adviser warned.

With a long sigh, Sarah stroked the Harp. She really focused on the lesson and did well enough for even Lorelle to smile and congratulate her. "That wasn't so hard was it?" The adviser asked. "Come now, we'll change you and then you shall have lunch. And I shall have some time along." Lorelle grumbled under her breath.

Sarah was glad for that moment too. "Lorelle." She paused and looked over. "Why did Jareth choose me? I mean, I don't even know him. How can I be his wife, his Queen?" She looked younger suddenly and Lorelle had to remember she wasn't but sixteen moons, and not from this world.

"I do not know, my Queen." Lorelle said. "Except that he has chosen you because he saw something in you he liked. My cousin is a fickle man. He is used to getting exactly what he wants, when he wants it." She said. "Nobody denies him anything, not from the time he was born."

"Wonderful." Sarah glowered.

"But with you, I see something that he wishes to keep." Lorelle admitted. "He has as much told me so. I would consider it a compliment if I were you as my cousin's interest in women often die easily. You've captivated him."

"I'm so lucky."

"Indeed." Lorelle agreed, missing Sarah's sarcasm. "Now we are excused for lunch. Since you did...as well as expected this morning I doubt his Highness will make you do any afternoon activities. Perhaps he will want to spend more time with you alone."

She saw Sarah's eyes grow wide at that and Lorelle let out a dry chuckle. "Do not worry, Sarah. My cousin knows the rules. He is not allowed to touch you until the wedding."

That made her feel slightly better. Sarah followed Lorelle back to her rooms and was dressed in yet another dress with that stupid corset. However, this one was much simpler and she could breath much easier. Sarah noticed Lorelle left her hair in it's simple braid.

"I shall see you later, my Queen." Lorelle said. "Have a good lunch." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sarah let out a long sigh and flopped backwards on her bed. She stared up at her ceiling and closed her eyes. She had to be woken up at what was probably six am here, and then subjected to all those stupid charm lessons. Etiquette was the hardest to remember, and then there was the music lessons.

"I'm an actress." Sarah grumbled. "Not a singer, there's a damn difference!" She felt better letting out a slue of cuss words since Lorelle wasn't around to deliver a stinging slap when she did. Her cheek ached from the Fae woman's punishments.

"I want to go home." Sarah whispered, closing her eyes. She felt an overwhelming sadness roll over her and Sarah rolled onto her belly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Soon, her body was shaking with the force of her sobs. She missed her father so much, and she even missed the comfort of Toby. What she wouldn't give to hold him again, or to see Merlin charging after her and giving her slobbery dog kisses. What if he forgot her?

That thought made her cry even harder.

The feel of soft hands on her back made her stop and she knew without looking who was touching her. Jareth. "What has happened now to make you sob this way?" Her soon to be husband asked. His voice was as soft as his touch but Sarah didn't look up at him.

"You!" Sarah exclaimed, the pillow muffling her sobs. "I hate it here, hate it! I want to go home!" She sat up, pushing the Goblin King's hand off her.

His face was like a mask as he stared at her without reacting. "You cannot go home. I've told you this already."

Sarah glowered at him. "How can you want to marry some strange girl you don't even know?" Sarah hissed. "Is it just cause of the wedding night?"

Jareth laughed at that. "Oh, you fooled heart." He said and reached out to touch the curve of her pale cheek. Sarah jerked back and she saw something flicker in Jareth's eyes. Anger. "I do not need you to satisfy my lust if that's what you are asking. There are women in this kingdom who would give their right arm to be nothing but my bed slave."

"So then why me!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I like your fire." Jareth said. "When I saw you protect your stepmother from me, I knew I had a champion on my hands. A fitting Queen despite your questionable mixed blood. I thought it would be a challenge to turn you into my Queen."

"And your **wife**." Sarah said bitterly.

"It is not a bad thing, Sarah. I'm a skilled lover." Jareth grinned, enjoying teasing her. "You will come to look forward to our nights together once you're over the initial reaction." He assured her.

Sarah shook her head. "I don't even know you!"

"We have the rest of our lives to know one another, Sarah." Jareth said. He smirked. "Have you not found my kingdom enjoyable? It's beautiful in it's own way is it not?"

Yes, Sarah had to admit that. "I miss my family." She said, her reason for crying. "I miss my father, my brother."

"And...Karen?" Jareth asked, studying her face.

Sarah's features hardened. "She can go to hell. She wished me here, I want nothing to do with her!"

Good, Jareth thought. There was anger there, something he could use to twist for his own desires. "Sarah, let me show you something. When I claimed you, life goes on for the Aboveground." He held his hand out and a crystal appeared. "Look inside it and tell me what you see."

Sarah leaned over to peer into the crystal. He heard her intake of breath. "My family."

"Yes, and what are they doing?"

"Sitting together." Sarah watched the scene. It looked to be as though Karen and her father were having coffee. Toby sat in his high chair, eating cheerios. Sarah frowned. "Shouldn't they be worried about me?"

Jareth watched her. "You're here now, Sarah. They've gone on with their lives. You are no longer a part of their world. Look more closely. What's in your bedroom now?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah kept studying the scene, her stomach twisting. She watched as the crystal faded, then her room came into focus. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Jareth once before looking back at the crystal. "My..._room_!"

It was gone. There was a simple bed placed where her queen sized canopy had been, her vanity table was gone. Even her posters in her room had been taken down. None of her beloved toys were where they should be.

Why..._it was as though she never even existed! _

Sarah watched the crystal fade out and then go blank. She pulled back from it and looked over at the King. "What does this mean?" She asked in a strange, thick voice.

"It means when I took you they forgot about you. Don't you see how generous I am with you, my sweet precious?" Jareth asked. "Instead of your family pining away over you, I've made it so they forgot about you instead."

Sarah's face flamed red. "What?" She asked. "You did **what**?" Without thinking she knocked the crystal out of Jareth's hand and watched it roll on the carpet. Then she turned and lunged herself at Jareth, knocking them both onto the foot of the bed. Jareth was surprised with the strength she displayed but her anger probably gave it to her. Sarah had him straddled and she raised a hand and brought it down onto his face.

Thwack.

The sound broke the silence and Jareth was stunned. **Nobody** hit him. Nobody! He glared upwards at his bride and before Sarah could think to get to safety, Jareth's hand reached up and grabbed her about the neck. He gripped her hard. Sarah's eyes bulged in fear and the King moved so that he was now kneeling on the bed, holding her.

"If you should ever dare to hit me again I will have you whipped." There was no emotion in Jareth's voice. "And you will remember who I am. I am your King. Your soon to be husband. It is to me you shall bow, and me only!" His voice thundered in the Queen's rooms. "Is that understood?"

Sarah didn't want to submit. She wanted to strike out at this monster again and maybe her eyes showed her defiance, for Jareth's fingers tightened on her throat. She gasped, or tried to but it came out strangled.

"Is that understood?" Jareth exclaimed.

Sarah felt her eyes sting with tears. He could possibly kill her and she wouldn't even get to go home. She nodded once.

Jareth relaxed his grip on her for now but his hand was still wrapped around her throat. "Good." The king purred. "I showed you that to make a point. I have been generous with you, Sarah. But beware, I can be cruel."

Sarah's typical response would be to snort. _Generous? What is it that he's done for me that's generous? _

Jareth seemed able to read her question in her mind. "My silly bride. Everything. The lessons you are taking in the morning, for you. So you won't be embarrassed when you meet my parents. This room you sleep in, decorated to suite your tastes. The music lessons, so you have something to talk about with the other Fae Royal women you will befriend. I have done this all for you! And not once did I hear a thank you, Jareth. I expect some gratitude from you."

Sarah just stared at him.

Jareth smirked, and let his thumb brush across her cheek. "You could start by saying how pleased you are with the gifts I have given you. Go on, say them."

He let go of her neck and she gasped in a big breath.

"Say them." Jareth warned her. "Say them or I shall be cruel again."

Sarah wanted to spit at him but the memory of those long, slender fingers made her think better of it. "I'm—I'm sorry Jareth." She lowered her eyes, hating herself. "I appreciate what you've done for me."

"There, was that so hard? Now, I think it would be appropriate for you to seal those words with a kiss of your own."

Sarah looked upwards. She disliked how he had kissed her the other night, tasting of brownies...she felt violated. How he could just do whatever he wanted and think it alright. "But-"

"Sarah, don't defy me." Jareth warned her.

Sarah frowned once, swallowed. She looked upwards at the King. She wasn't even really sure how to initiate a kiss. But now she had to try. Leaning forward, Sarah placed her hands on the King's smooth pale chest. Her finger brushed at his strange medallion, earning a purr of satisfaction from Jareth. Sarah inched closer, feeling the magic bristle in the air. She leaned towards the King, closed her eyes quickly and started to peck his lips.

That's when she would have moved away. But Jareth's hands caught her arms, holding her in place. His mouth moved over hers, sucking softly at her lips. Sarah kept her eyes closed and stayed rooted where she was.

Finally, the King released her. "You should get to rest." He told her. "Tomorrow will be a more trying day."

Sarah wanted in the worst way to wipe his kiss off her, but didn't dare. "Why what happens tomorrow?" She asked.

Jareth sighed as if suddenly tired and rubbed his eyes like a child would. "The announcements of our marriage went out today. We shall be greeting guests tomorrow. Your short lessons will either make or break your welcome into the world of the Fae."

Sarah swallowed in air and coughed. _Great_, she thought with a frown. Then, an idea occurred to her and Sarah smiled a little. "Jareth...if I behave myself well enough tomorrow, could I go outside and look around the castle grounds? I've been cooped up and I can't stand it."

Jareth eyed his bride. He lifted his face studying her. "Maybe. It depends on how well you do first."

Sarah couldn't ask for anything more. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

###

Jareth was right about it being a more trying day. Ever since her eyes popped open, Sarah was forced into another horrible corset, her hair fixed so that it was wild curls, jewelry donned on. She had makeup on her face that made her look dazzling, even she had to admit to that. They had not even had time for breakfast, just a small cup of coffee before the guests poured in.

Jareth seemed to take it all in stride. He greeted his guests and introduced them to his new soon to be wife. Sarah forgot names, a small pinch on the elbow from Jareth warned her of what she was about to do, so she would simply thank each guest that welcomed her to the Underground. They seemed more than surprised when Jareth revealed that she was human, not Fae.

Finally though, after an agonizing dinner with another royal couple who lived in the Forest of Dreams, Sarah was glad the day was nearly over. At Jareth's side she said goodbye to the Prince and Princess of the Forest of Dreams. Sarah hoped she remembered their names; Josaline and...Harmonious? Yes, maybe Harmonious.

"Welcome, Sarah." Josaline kissed the air at her cheeks. "You'll make this spoiled brat here a wonderful wife, I'm sure."

"I...yes. Thank you." Sarah flashed an empty smile at the couple.

"And do bring her to the Forest of Dreams, Jareth." Harmonious, a beautiful Fae prince said with a smile. He was about Jareth's height with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His smile was kinder, though. "I'd be delighted to show her about."

"Oh as soon as things settle here we will." Jareth said as he watched his friends head for their carriage.

Sarah sighed. "Is that the last of the people we have to greet?" She asked and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, it is. You did...well." Jareth sounded surprised. "Now why don't you go and tell Kazar that we'd like something to snack on, and put it in a basket? I want to spend some time with you."

Sarah looked up. She swallowed a little. "Of course." Having been hit in the head more times by Lorelle than she could count, Sarah swept Jareth a small curtsey. It was awkward, but at least she remembered. She headed inside the castle. "Kazar!" Sarah called.

The little Goblin found her. "Queeny called?" He asked.

"Yes. Jareth wanted you to prepare us a basket of some snacks." Sarah said. "I guess we're going to be going on a walk."

Kazar nodded, then smiled. "Probably to the gardens. Majesty loves the gardens."

"Oh, does he?"

"Takes all the pretty ladies to the garden when the moon is out." Kazar grinned. "He's probably gonna kiss you."

Fat chance of that. Thought Sarah, recalling other kisses. "Well, let's get his Majesty his snacks. I'd hate for him to loose his temper."

Kazar rushed into the kitchen. A moment later he came back out. "Damon sent this specially for the Majesties." Sarah took the picnic basket and smiled. "Thank you, Kazar." She headed back outside to see Jareth near the gate of the garden, looking up at the sky.

"I'm back."

"I know. Come inside." Jareth opened the little wrought iron gate and motioned for Sarah to follow. She did so stepping inside. The garden was unlike anything she'd seen before. Flowers bloomed with bright colors, some crystal, some not. She wanted to touch them and reached out to touch a white petal.

"Careful." Jareth warned. "That's a sleeper flower. It will put you to sleep for a month."

Sarah jerked her fingers back. "Then why have it?"

"It keeps the Goblins from eating things in here." Jareth explained. "Keep walking, Sarah." Jareth's strides were fast to her own and she had to rush to keep up. He came to the center of the garden, where there was a stone pool. It was of a mermaid, holding a basket. Bright blue water poured from the top, and went into the pool.

"Why is the water so...blue?"

"It's pure, undiluted. No chemicals have been put in it. And of course, it thrives on magic." Jareth explained. "Let's take a seat, shall we?" He mumbled something under his breath and a long blanket smoothed itself on the ground in front of the fountain. Sarah sat down as carefully as she could and sat the basket down.

Jareth reached inside the lids and pulled them open. "Damon is a wonderful cook." he said in approval. "Try one of these." Jareth pulled out a pastry with icing. "They're my favorite."

Sarah took the pastry. It was still warm and she bit into it, savoring the peach taste which exploded on her taste buds. Her eyes closed and the young woman chewed into the dough, then swallowed. "Wow. Food here is excellent!"

This caused Jareth to chuckle. "What's your favorite snack Sarah?" He asked her. "I can make that appear for you."

Sarah grew thoughtful. With all the wonderful food here she didn't miss food that much back home. She missed certain things, like pizza that the Underground wouldn't have. "I don't know...I guess one of those huge, soft pretzels you can get at the mall. I used to go there and get them and people watch." She smiled at the memory. "And drizzle it all with cheese."

Jareth seemed to make a slight face, but he held his hand over the basket. "Reach inside."

She did so, plucking out the same kind of pretzel she'd just told him of. It made tears come to her eyes and she blinked them back. Sarah broke a piece off, and handed it to Jareth. "Would there by chance be cheese sauce with that?"

"There is now."

When she reached into the basket again, Sarah pulled out a small dish containing it. She dipped her piece of sourdough dough pretzel into it and dipped it into the cheese. Oh man. Sarah closed her eyes and chewed the piece of pretzel. This was amazing. Her eyes opened and she looked at Jareth, who still held his piece. "Aren't you going to try it?"

Jareth gazed at the item. "Must I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if you insist." The King of the Goblins dipped his pretzel into the cheese sauce as his soon to be bride did and bit into it. Surprise flashed across his handsome face. "Not as bad as I thought."

Sarah chuckled. "Magic makes it even better, but yeah I used to love these." She tore off another piece. Chewing with her mouth closed in small bites as Lorelle had ranted and raved about, Sarah took another look around the garden. The air was perfumed with flowers, and the sky above was darkening. It was truly beautiful here. If she hadn't been brought against her will she might very well grow fond of it.

"What are you thinking of?" Jareth sat his half bitten piece of bread down.

"This place." Sarah admitted. "And how unfair it was for you to kidnap me."

Jareth let out a low, rumbling laugh. "You exhaust me, Sarah. With your passion, you starve and near exhaust me. Your stepmother wished you here. That's all there is to it, nothing more and nothing less."

Sarah looked down at the picnic basket. She broke off another piece of the half eaten peach pastry and bit into it. It was so delicious. The icing was warm and melted on her tongue. "But you know I don't love you."

"Not yet."

"You're an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" Sarah licked the sticky peach off her fingertips.

"I'm just self assured. We fit well together, Sarah. Don't fight it."

Sarah smirked and in response nibbled on the peach pastry. As she did, she felt like she was moving at a slower speed. Everything was going slow, and in her mind she could hear ballroom music. Music...her eyes went unfocused for a moment and Sarah shook her head. "I've got to fight it." She said in a soft, hypnotic voice.

"But why?" Jareth's voice floated to her. Sarah got up and headed over to where two trees with dark bark and glitter on them rested. She leaned against it, her mind going fuzzy. She could see beautiful people, dancing...all the dancing.

"Everything's dancing." Sarah closed her eyes once, then opened them. "I'm going to stop it." The peach pastry fell from her hand and Jareth was on his feet. He caught her as she lost control and fell backwards into his arms. Her breathing stilled, and her eyes shut.

Jareth just smiled in response.

###

As her mind cleared, Sarah realized she was in a grand room. It sparkled all over with white and crystals. Crystals were everywhere. The room hummed with magic and music. She saw beautiful Fae men and women in expensive looking gowns. Everyone wore a mask to look like the Goblins Jareth watched over. Sarah herself was dressed in a beautiful white ballgown, her hair done up with the expertise that had to come from Lorelle. Her face was dusted with makeup and silvery earrings hung from her ears.

She whirled around, watching the ball go on. Why was she here? Sarah frowned and kept going. She could hear laughter, and a woman near her laughed. She smiled a little and leaned forward to kiss the handsome Fae man who was next to her. The kiss was long and passionate, and Sarah watched, unable to look away. The woman's tongue darted out and into the man's mouth. He moaned in passion. When they broke from the kiss the woman turned to Sarah. "We have room for one more." She taunted.

Sarah flushed, turned and hurried into the crowd. She could hear the couple's laughter chase her. Sarah turned in circles wondering if Jareth was here. "Jareth!" She felt a slight panic at being somewhere without someone familiar.

Then she saw him. He smirked over at her, handsome as ever in a blue cape speckled with jewels. His hair seemed to shine with magic and he pulled back a dark Goblin mask from his face. He tilted his head as he watched her.

Sarah studied the Goblin King and wondered what she was supposed to do.

A beautiful red haired woman approached him and Jareth offered her his hand. He took the woman and they started to sail across the dance floor. Sarah watched, noticing the woman throw her head back and laugh. Jareth leaned forward and placed his mouth on her neck, leaving a kiss there. He turned slightly to make sure she was watching.

Sarah kept walking. She wondered where she was. Everything was so confusing, and there was too much noise. People started to pull on her, and she pushed them aside. She felt so very much out of place surrounded by all these beautiful Fae men and women. They seemed to know so much more and they seemed perfectly at home in all this debauchery.

Finally though as she spotted Jareth dancing with two more beautiful women, he came over to her. His eyes were deep and commanding and Sarah took his hand. Jareth lead her across the floor. He spun her around expertly and held the small of her back with his hand.

"Jareth, what's going on?" Despite her unhappiness at being in this world, she'd never been so glad to see him.

"I'm being very generous with you, Sarah." Jareth whispered softly, brushing his lips against her cheeks. "I'm showing you what your life could be like. This is your future; embrace it."

"I don't know—I just—I think you made a mistake in choosing me!" Sarah exclaimed. She felt out of place. She was awkward and unstable compared to the beautiful women she'd just seen. "Look at these women. They are more to your suiting. You should take one of them."

"But my precious thing, I don't want them. It's you I want. They have the finery that you don't, but they don't have your spirit. I need that in the woman who will bear my heirs and be my Queen." Jareth's whisper was like silk. "Don't fight me, Sarah. I don't want to turn you into a servant. If you continue to misbehave as you've been doing...I will be forced to do so."

"You would?" Sarah looked upwards at Jareth, her heart skipping beats. She swallowed once.

"Shhh." Jareth said. "It's avoidable. But for now..." He placed his lips near her ear, and in a very warm baritone started to sing:

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart..." _

Sarah felt shivers rush down her spine. She understood that if it wasn't for the situation this could be a well played scene of seduction. She stared at Jareth, and almost wished his feelings would be real. He was just wanting her to obey him wasn't he?

"Stop!" Sarah pushed out of his arms. "We don't even know each other! Stop trying to feed me fancy lies!" She pushed him back. "Wake up Sarah!" She told herself. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Sarah felt herself jerk awake and the beautiful dream faded. She jerked backwards, and found she was alone in her new rooms. "Jareth?" She asked in a tiny voice, really hoping he didn't hear her.

To Sarah's relief, he didn't appear. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She was dressed in a nightgown, and hoped that Jareth had used magic rather than his fingers. She walked towards the window, seeing the moon was out. How dare Jareth use magic and her mind to try and seduce her? How **dare** he?

Sarah's anger swirled as she thought about it. Jareth wanted her as his, to submit. Well she wasn't going to submit. Not anymore. She was done with the stupid lessons, and would do whatever she could to make herself undesirable to the King of the Underground. She'd teach him a lesson.

She would not be broken.

He could take his generous nature and shove it up his shiny ass!


	4. Rebel, Rebel

**Disclaimers;** All the usual apply. Not mine!

**Author's Notes;** Thanks for the review! Special shout out to Emerald Romance who's awesome review totally made my day. Thanks so much dear! And to all you other readers, thanks for the faves and the reviews. They keep me going.

Chapter Four

Rebel, Rebel

Land dealings were such a bore. Jareth sighed as he started down his scrolls of who wanted more land and which part of the Underground could be bordered off into a new kingdom. He finished it quickly wanting to be done with it. The king's mismatched eyes stared up at his hourglass which hadn't even trickled out all the way yet. He glanced towards his fireplace and wagged a hand. "Fire." He ordered and the flames roared to life on logs once more. It sent a cheery, warm glow over the room.

The last few days had been stressful. Not only did Jareth have to do his rulings as King, he had a new bride to deal with as well. He didn't want to make Sarah a house servant, though she was more willful than he had realized. The King wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. When she had refused his romantic advances the other night he knew he had his work cut out for him.

A knock at the door caused the King to look up. "Enter." he said carelessly, going back over his scrolls.

"Enter?" A familiar, well loved voice chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

Jareth felt a grin appearing on his face as he looked up at the Fae who walked in. "Kellen!" He exclaimed.

"Now that is more of what I'm used to hearing. How are you doing, you old chap?" The tall Fae asked as he entered. He glanced around. "Land dealings? Such a bore. You should leave that to that dreadful little Goblin you favored." there was a pause. "But of course, he can't write."

Jareth smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were catching the eye of many princesses in search of that grand voyage."

"Oh, I was. But then I heard my dear old chap had chosen his own bride. Tell me, was it Ella?" He asked in a knowing way. The Fae ran his hands through his darker gold hair and smiled. His skin was as pale as Jareth's, but flushed with the outdoors sun. It made Jareth regret having to be stuck inside all the time. Kellen's eyes sparkled with merriment and amusement. He missed having his childhood friend around.

"No it was not Ella." Jareth said.

This caught the Fae off guard. "What? Jareth, the two of you made a rather stunning couple. Gods, what I wouldn't have given to have Ella a time or two. Especially after all those stories you told me about her-"

"Be that as it was. I did not choose Ella." Jareth rolled his eyes. "I have a bride from the Aboveground. She was wished to me."

Kellen turned. "Wished?"

"Her own stepmother. Remember my dream friend, Karen?"

"Oh yes. She had such an imagination and her dreams were vivid enough for you to work your magic weren't they?"

"Indeed. Well, she wished to me her stepdaughter. Demanded I take her because she wants her to learn a lesson."

"Ah, then she should have known better." Kellen picked at his blue poet's shirt. It was much like the one Jareth wore, a simple smock that came in a V neck, his sleeves puffed out in eyelet lace. He too worse snug trousers, but no boots. Kellen's shoes were flat brown shoes.

"I have her stepdaughter training to become my bride. She is of sixteen moons." Jareth added.

Kellen looked over at his friend, the smirk clear on his face and he laughed. "Isn't that a bit young?"

"Perhaps in her world. Remember, things aren't this way here."

"Yes, I do. Well old chap. Aren't you going to introduce me to this human bride of yours? I must charm her with my swagger that you could never possess, old chap."

Jareth rolled his eyes. Back in their youth, the two friends had competed over everything. Kellen was the one Fae was not afraid to challenge Jareth, who went the extra mile to captivate him. He'd missed having the man in his life but understood that Kellen wasn't a prince, he was just a second son to a prince and princess. Maybe that's why Kellen always went to the extremes.

"I shall. Hopefully things are...calmer." Jareth said.

"Ah. We have a spitfire do we?"

"Something of the sort." Jareth agreed and rose from his seat. "Come along. You'll have some wine, I take it?"

"Only the best." Kellen joked. He winked at Jareth who shook his head. "It's been too long. Your wit has been much missed."

"Hmm." Kellen paused before a mirror and preened a bit. "I'm sure it has. It would have been more interesting to meet your child bride when you brought her here. Are you in the mood for a bet?"

"Kellen, she will become **my **Queen." Jareth said firmly. "Not yours and you are not to touch her. I'm going by the traditions this time. She will remain pure until the night of the Fairy Moon, where we join as husband and wife."

Kellen started to laugh, until he saw Jareth was serious. "What happened to you? You used to be all about defiling virgins and for the sport of it!"

"Apparently, running a Kingdom lacks this practice with me." Jareth's voice was dry. "Do you want to meet Sarah or not?"

"Sarah? What a very..._Aboveground _name." Kellen chuckled. "Of course I do old chap. Let's go say hi to your little bride." He grinned mischievously at the King who shook his head. Jareth lead them towards the great Hall. "Sarah should be taking her music lessons any moment." Jareth explained to Kellen.

From out of nowhere, they heard what sounded like a yelp, a stream of curse words and the sound of something heavy crashing. "You brazen little bitch!" Came Lorelle's voice. "When I get a hold of you, you will regret this!"

_Uh oh. _Jareth thought. "Good Goddess." He mumbled to himself hurrying towards the music room. He heard Kellen's amused chuckle as they reached the room in time to see Sarah's music book flying across at Lorelle who barely ducked in time.

"I'm not doing this! Leave me be!"

"I will whip you from head to toe if you do not stop!" Lorelle shouted.

"Lorelle!" Jareth thundered. All activity in the music room came to an abrupt halt. "What in the hell is going on here?"

"She hit me!" Lorelle screeched. "Hit me!"

Jareth turned his mismatched eyes onto Sarah. "Is that true?"

Sarah was as upset as Lorelle was. "I got tired of her boxing me upside the head for missing a note! I told that woman I was not a musician!"

Kellen seemed to be laughing at his side. Jareth sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten. "Lorelle, leave us. Prepare a lunch and include a place for Kellen." Jareth ordered.

"But—she **hit me**!"

"I heard you. I will deal with it when it's proper to do so. _Go." _Jareth barked. Lorelle glared at her cousin but turned running out of the room.

"Should I go calm her down?" Kellen asked. He had been a witness to Lorelle's antics before. Jareth didn't want to reprimand Sarah in front of his longtime childhood friend. "After we make proper introductions." He glared at Sarah who was still in position to fight. She let her guard down for a moment.

"Sarah, this is Kellen my childhood friend. Kellen, Sarah my bride."

Sarah just eyed them coolly. "Yeah. Anyway, Jareth I want to talk to you." Her eyes blazed anger.

Jareth felt a headache coming on. "Kellen would you please check on Lorelle? I need to talk to my wife." He shot Sarah a dark look.

"Of course. Pleasure to meet you, my Queen." Kellen gave her a low bow. Sarah flushed once and nodded at him. When he left the room, Jareth strode to the door and shut it. "Why are you not in a dress?" He asked.

Sarah had somehow found her old clothing; the poet's smock and the jeans. She didn't have her hair done properly and looked...well she still looked pleasing, but that was beyond the point.

"I'm not wearing those stupid dresses with those damn corsets anymore!" Sarah exploded. "They hurt. I can't breath in them."

"Sarah you will dress as is proper for my wife to dress. There is no room for arguments here." Jareth could feel his cool start to slip. Oh, she was trying him so very hard. So far he'd been able to hold in his rage but it was coming close to not. After last night Jareth wasn't sure what direction to take their relationship. He couldn't touch her until the wedding as was the tradition but he wanted to just to install obedience in her. Jareth had a feeling that would work if nothing else.

"Did you attack Lorelle?" Jareth inquired.

"Attack? She attacked me first! She hits me for any little thing, or pinches me. I hate her, Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth frowned. "You will have to be punished for your show of disobedience." He said. "You cannot hit a member of the royal family."

"Aren't I to be one?"

"Yes, though you aren't now. Go to your room and wait for me there." Jareth ordered. He saw fear in Sarah's eyes.

"But-"

"Now!" The king barked. "I won't tell you again. Go!" He waited for her and Sarah left the music room. Jareth sighed. "Now perhaps, I'll be able to teach her how to be a Queen."

"But-" Sarah started again and saw she was trying Jareth's patience. She turned and fled for her bedroom. Jareth swore heatedly under his breath and headed out of the room only to see a laughing Kellen.

"Well old chap, she certainly will keep you..._busy_."

"Shut up, Kellen." Jareth growled. "I have matters to attend to. Amuse yourself while I am occupied."

"Oh, so she's gonna get punished for hitting Lorelle? You know, in her loafers I would have done the same. Lorelle thinks she's better than everyone because she's related to you. I always thought Lorelle was trying to be the female version of you." Kellen said.

Jareth shrugged. It was very true, the two cousins not only resembled one another physically, Lorelle tried to act a lot like him. Most of the times she came off as a condescending bitch, which was why she was still unmarried and living in her cousin's castle instead of being a fancy lady with her own family. Jareth supposed he would have to put up with it for a bit.

"Still. She should not have hit another Fae, especially one of royal blood. I'll have to deal with this indiscretion and make sure Lorelle keeps her trap shut."

Kellen's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Yeah. Good luck with that. Better say your goodbyes to your bride now." He grinned over at the King. "Or...I could occupy Lorelle while you calm the little spitfire?"

"What do you mean?" Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Well, since you won't do our old competition I'm seeing a new side of Ms. Lorelle. She's filled out a bit, I'm impressed. Game on?"

"Whatever. Just don't hurt her or embarrass me Kellen and you can do as you please."

Kellen swept his best friend a deep bow. "Then I shall go calm the little Lady and I will see you at dinner, My Lord." He headed up the rounded staircase. With a sigh, Jareth headed up after him.

###

Sarah paced the floor of her bedroom, her fear mounting. She had to get out of here before that wacko came back. There was no telling what he would do to her. She feared the idea of him hitting her...or worse. The memory of Jareth's fingers wrapped around her neck was enough.

"Think!" Sarah exclaimed. "There has to be a way to hide from him. Think, think..." She started to frantically look around the room. There was no place obvious to hide, and well the wardrobe was cliche even if Sarah fondly thought of Narnia as she glanced at it.

She glanced at the door that connected her to Jareth's room. The young soon to be Queen hurled herself at the door and pushed it open. She gasped in delight. Jareth's room was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was...

Stunning.

The room was done up in various colors of blue, gold and green. The bed was at the center of a dais. It was round, it's silken blankets emerald green. There was no headboard so to speak, and Sarah found herself walking in and shutting the door behind her. The carpet was made out of soft material, so soft she wanted to pull her shoes and socks off and sink into the carpet but didn't dare. Not when she would have to run. From the ceiling curtains hung, kind of creating a tent shape. They were of a dark royal blue, almost purple. Sarah thought she saw silver glitter threaded through them.

Jareth had his own wardrobe armory. It was in beautiful chocolate wood, with double doors. They were engraved with flying fairies and vines. A cream colored tassel hung where the latch was. Sarah noticed dresser drawers below the doors of the wardrobe. She reached out to touch it, surprised at how smooth the wood was. Smooth like Jareth's pale broad chest.

As soon as that disgusting thought entered her mind, the young woman shook her head to deny it. Where did that come from anyway?

Jareth seemed fond of fireplaces and the one in his room was fit for a true King. The walls around it were cathedral white, and then soft rosy brick. Logs were in the pit awaiting Jareth's magic or perhaps a house slave to set it on fire. Sarah wondered over to it. She noticed a room where it seemed to be his bathing area. It had a shower, and a round tub. The whole bedroom was done up in the same cathedral white of the fireplace. The sink was white marble with black in it. There were a few personal items on the sink. Sarah lifted a glass bottle of something, giving it a sniff. She closed her eyes and could smell Jareth. "So the Goblin King favors cologne."

Putting it back, Sarah continued on her exploration. She found nothing unusual in the bathroom. The towels and wash clothes were either mossy green, royal blue or purple. She found soap and shampoos, or what she assumed were shampoos in a closet. It kind of made her chuckle, because Sarah assumed that Jareth's strange hairdo came from magic itself. "Sort of a disappointment." She mumbled.

Once she had explored the bathroom, Sarah came back to the bedroom. She wondered if Jareth knew she was gone yet or not. The door opened and the young woman froze.

"Don't you know yet wife, that you cannot hide from me anywhere in this castle or the Underground itself?" He held out a crystal. "This, this little shimmery orb tells me all I need to know." He rolled the orb up on it's arm so that it vanished into his sleeve.

Sarah felt her heart beat pick up speed and she backed away from Jareth, falling onto his bed. She saw the jagged flash of his canines.

"And did you think you'd be safe in my room, Precious Thing?" Jareth asked in a darkly seductive voice. He took a step closer. "This is the last place you should seek safety."

Sarah was starting to see that. She moved backwards, crawling onto the bed now. "Stay away from me."

"You are mine to command. Not the other way around." Jareth said.

"I'm not sorry about earlier! Lorelle is a horrible, horrible person! She thinks she's right to hit me. Ask her!"

"She is right, Sarah. She is training you to become a Queen. There's a certain way to do this." Jareth sighed, looking annoyed and bored. "I don't want to have this conversation with you every day." He walked over to the bed, propping a foot up on the edge. Sarah felt her eyes draw to a certain part of his body, a heated flush coming across her face. She forced herself to look back up.

Jareth noticed and looked amused. "I want you to apologize to Lorelle. Apologize to her and mean it and I won't have to punish you. Most citizens here who would dare to hit a Royal would get nothing less than a death sentence. But you won't, because you are on the road to be Queen."

"What if I refuse?" Sarah asked. Her eyes clashed with his mismatched ones. Jareth felt his body stir in her passion and wanted in the worst way to take her, and now. He counted quickly to ten. Not yet.

"You refuse and I will have to whip you."

Sarah's mouth opened, but no words came out. She seemed to be thinking about this. Finally, the young Queen found her voice. "Whip me?"

"Yes. Whip you. Sixteen lashes on your back, from head to toe. Sixteen for your age. And this would be a public ceremony. Everyone would know you hit a royal and you are next in line as Queen of the Underworld. You won't make friends easy this way, Sarah."

"I don't want to apologize to Lorelle! She can kiss my ass!" Sarah exploded.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he leaned so that his upper half of the body was on the bed. Jareth placed both hands on it. "Heed me now little girl." With surprising speed, Jareth grabbed Sarah by the ankles and dragged her to him.

She screamed and started to lash out at him, but Jareth predicted that. He pinned himself onto her body. "All you have to do is say sorry. You can make it a great act if you so choose." Jareth added. "Pretend it's part of a play, and you're the lead. I do not want to embarrass you before you are Queen. Fae are not so quick to forget. Women will always be whispering about you."

"I don't care!" Sarah was writhing beneath him. Jareth felt his pants grow tight at the movement the young woman was displaying. Gods. He grunted once, and moved his hands onto her arms, willing her to be still. "I don't care if I make one single friend in this Godforsaken place!"

"Then it shall be a lonely life for you. Not even Lorelle will be as forgiving. She will be even more temperamental."

Sarah seemed to realize that, for some of the fight went out of her. She frowned and gazed up at him. "I don't want to apologize to her." She said the words one after another, slowly.

Jareth sighed. He leaned down until their mouths barely touched. He didn't kiss her not yet. "Why do you try me so, Precious?" He asked against Sarah's lips. Oh, but they were so soft and demanding him to kiss her.

"Do you remember last night?" her head yanked away so she could speak from the side of her mouth. "That might be a good reason why! You tried to poison my mind!"

Jareth laughed. "I did no such thing. I only hoped to...show you another life you could have here. A life I want us both to have. It was no lie."

Sarah seemed to be considering. "If I apologize to Lorelle do I have to do the stupid music lessons? Jareth, I have no musical talent." Sarah pointed out.

"That is the most truest thing I have ever heard you say." Jareth agreed. He was pleased to see Sarah glower up at him. "OK. If you can make it believable, your apology to Lorelle, I will release you from your music lessons. But you will have to find something to fill in your time. You can help me in my office."

"Deal." Sarah said. One small battle one and she smiled, until she remembered that she was pinned underneath her soon to be husband. And there was a part of him that seemed to enjoy it. Sarah shifted, feeling embarrassment.

"Oh, Sarah." Jareth sighed. He let go of one of her arms, to run his fingers through her rich chocolate hair. "I cannot wait until we are married. I have much to show you." His fingertips traced her earlobe, touching the sapphire earrings her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday this year.

Sarah sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She remained absolutely still as Jareth continued to stroke her ear, his fingertips running from her ear to her neck and touching her collarbone. Her eyes squeezed tight and she breathed out, feeling his fingers drift to the top of her breast.

"Don't—please." Sarah begged.

"Shh." Jareth whispered. "Relax." His palm cupped her breast and heat flooded through Sarah. She was surprised at the heat, the way her body reacted. Her nipple stiffened immediately when Jareth's cool finger teased it through the fabric. Her heart pounded and she started to feel panic. He could do absolutely whatever he wanted and nobody would know, or say anything about it. 

"Jareth, please. Please not yet." Sarah's voice held tears. She wasn't ready, and she didn't think she'd ever be ready.

Jareth's fingers unlatched on her breast. He sighed with a certain sadness and shook his head. "You have only two weeks until we consummate." He warned her. "I suggest you get ready for it. On our wedding night you will not be able to say no to me."

Sarah felt hot tears trickle out of her eyes and she looked away. "How can I get ready for something like that? It won't be about love!"

Jareth winced as though she'd slapped him. "Why can't you love me!" He demanded suddenly, grabbing her but with more force. "Why? I have not yet done a thing to you. I could give you whatever you desire if you would just submit to me!"

"Because I don't love you!" Sarah's voice rang out. "Can't you see that? My stupid stepmother wished me away here and I wasn't given a choice!" Tears were in her voice. "I'm so homesick all I wanna do is cry, and then I have that snooty bitch hitting me whenever she feels like it, and my clothes are gone and I have to dress up like I'm from the 18th century and I miss going to school and I miss my dad and I miss Toby and Merlin and pizza, and going to the mall and..." Sarah started to cry again, head still turned. "I wanna go home!" She wailed.

Jareth felt pity sweep into him. He could not let her go though, her stepmother wished her here. "I'm sorry you feel that way Sarah." Jareth let her go this time and rose onto his knees. "I would do what I could to make this place as pleasant as possible for you. If only you could see that and stop behaving like the spoiled brat your stepmother dubbed you as."

"I will speak to Lorelle. Perhaps she should not be so harsh in her punishment." Jareth said. "You are still going to apologize to her though? If you want your music lessons to be over?"

Sarah, still sniffling, nodded.

"Good girl." Jareth said. "And I will see about letting you outside once in a while. But get dressed for lunch, Sarah. You don't have to wear a corset. But I want you on your best behavior. My dear friend Kellen will be joining us. Lorelle refuses to come to dinner with you."

Slowly, Sarah sat up. She was facing the Goblin King, studying the strange medallion he wore. Sniffling the young woman reached out to touch it and Jareth closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've always seen you wear it." Sarah looked up at him. "I wanted to know what it is?"

It was a triangle shape, silver in color and the middle looked to be bronze with an eternal symbol in it. The chain it hung from was made of leather. "It's nothing." Jareth reached his gloved hand up and cupped Sarah's with it. "Just something I like." He pulled her hand away abruptly as though her touch burned him.

"Now get off my bed Sarah before I am tempted to do something we'll both regret. Go get ready for lunch."

For once, Sarah obeyed hating herself. She wanted to be defiant but something in Jareth's features told her to listen at least once. Jareth dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Sarah headed back to her own chambers, feeling oddly shaken.

Why didn't things ever go **her way **in this strange place?


	5. The Labyrinth

**Disclaimer;** None are mine except what I create

**Author's Note;** So sorry to leave you all waiting for another chapter. Writer's block struck and on top of that, holidays with family. So I didn't have much energy to write! But it seems to be over with and I bring you a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, keep favoriting and commenting the story!

**Author's Note 2;** _If this Chapter seems kind of hurried, I apologize. I'm not really happy with it but I wanted to keep writing. I have the next one in mind, so don't worry! _

Chapter Five

The Labyrinth

Jareth sat in his chair with a sigh, waiting as Sarah dragged herself down to lunch. She glowered at him and took a seat and stared down at her plate as though it were the most interesting thing in the room. Jareth rang the small bell and the servants came out of the kitchen to prepare the lunch spread.

"So, Jareth." Kellen's lips quirked into a smile. "You're getting married on the Fairy Moon eh?" He sipped from his wine goblet, taking healthy sips. "Have you-"

"Don't even start it Kellen." Jareth warned darkly. He was not in the mood for humor at the moment. He watched Sarah lift the silver lid off her meal and pick up the proper fork. Jareth kept his eyes on his new wife, willing her to look up at him. But she seemed entranced in the meal before her.

Jareth let out another sigh. "How long are you going to be in the area, Kellen?" Jareth asked as he sipped from his own wine goblet.

"Not long." Kellen broke the silence with his voice. "My mother will most likely box my ears for not coming to see her first. But when I heard the rumors of a new, possible Queen I had to come at once."

"Of course you did." Jareth smiled a little and lifted the lid on his own dinner plate. He used a fork to cut the steak into smaller bites and took one. He sort of wished that Kellen wasn't here so he could talk to Sarah. Maybe now wasn't the best idea for that, though.

"And what about you, milady Sarah?" Kellen asked and turned to the Queen.

"Huh?" Sarah had been lost in her own thoughts and looked up, green eyes glazed over a bit. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" She nibbled on a piece of vegetable on her plate.

"What do you think about becoming Queen?" Kellen asked.

Sarah lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "It was not of my choosing." The young queen declared and glanced over at her husband. Jareth caught her eyes with his mismatched ones and a staring contest seemed to be going on. Sarah blanched and looked away first. Jareth felt a small smile tug the corner of his lips and he scooped up some potatoes onto his fork.

Kellen seemed at a loss of what to say next. He instead concentrated on his own lunch, cutting pieces of steak into small squares like Jareth was doing. "Well, well." He muttered. "This is just how I thought it would be."

"And what was that?" Jareth asked.

"A funeral." Kellen smiled over at his friend and Sarah looked up, wondering why Jareth wasn't barking down Kellen's throat. If someone else had dared to suggest this, they would have got hit for sure.

"Might I be excused?" Sarah asked in forced politeness.

Jareth glanced at her plate. She'd barely touched her food and just moved the items around on a plate. "No." He said. "If you're full sit there until Kellen and I are done."

He earned another glare for that one.

Kellen ate fast, but with perfect etiquette. He didn't seem to have much else to say and instead looked thoughtful, giving Jareth a few looks Sarah didn't know how to interpret. She wondered about Kellen, though.

"Vax is doing well." Kellen said and took a sip of wine. "I thought you'd like to know."

"Vax." The Goblin King's eyes narrowed and Sarah noticed the flash of jagged teeth. "Indeed. I thought his own stupidity would have killed him long ago."

"No, my twin is doing very well."

There was another long silence and Kellen cleared his throat. "This has been a lovely lunch Jareth, as always. What are your plans for this afternoon?" he asked.

"More land dealings." The king rolled his eyes. "It should take most of my afternoon. You're free to roam the castle if you like."

"Might I be persuaded to take the young Your Majesty out with me? Show her the land?" Kellen asked.

Sarah turned and brightened. She held her breath, not expecting Jareth to agree.

And for a long moment the silence was thick. "Fine." Jareth said with a nod. "But remember what we talked about earlier, Kellen."

Kellen smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty." He turned to Sarah. "Knowing my old chap here he's neglected to show you the Underground. Would you care if I took you on a tour of it?"

Sarah beamed him a smile. "I'd love to."

"Great. Meet me in the foyer in twenty minutes then." Kellen looked over at Jareth. "Mind if I excuse myself?"

"Of course." Jareth waved a hand. "Sarah, I expect nothing else to happen today."

Sarah let out a sigh. "At least I get to go outside. What is there to look at here?" She asked.

"There's my Labyrinth, and some other parts of the Underground you might find interesting." Jareth explained. "Stick with Kellen. He knows the earth very well. And remember, just because it looks pretty, doesn't mean you should...pluck it." Jareth said in a dry voice. Maybe that was a lesson he himself needed to learn.

"OK." Sarah said in a wary voice. "Thank you, Jareth."

Jareth's eyebrow rose and he almost wondered what the little vixen was up to. However, he didn't push the issue. There was peace right now and he wanted it kept this way. "Sarah, if you go to your wardrobe you need to open it from the other side and you will find the kind of clothing you desire. Just please none of those...what do you call them? Tops that show half of your belly, or the really tight ones." Jareth said.

"Crop tops." Sarah half smiled once. "I don't wear those anyway, and I will." She rose from the table and headed upstairs.

Jareth watched her go and sighed. "Deagon, bring me some desert. I think I earned it today. Something peach flavored."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Deagon bowed and hurried into the kitchen.

Jareth rose from his seat and headed up the winding staircase.

###

True to his word,when Sarah opened the wardrobe she could find her old clothes inside. A warm feeling enveloped her and Sarah grabbed at a basic long sleeve sweater with a round neck. Sarah shed her clothing and donned the sweater on, then a pair of jeans. Even her loafers were here. Feeling much better and more herself, Sarah was ready to go. She headed down to the foyer where Kellen was waiting.

Kellen talked a blue steak from the time they left the castle to go outside. She was suddenly aware of the fact that Jareth had entrusted her to his friend. "Have you lived here all your life?" Sarah asked Kellen.

"Yes, in the Underground you mean? I am Fae, where else would we live?" He smiled at the soon to be Queen.

"I'm not sure." Sarah admitted with a shrug. "I thought to ask. Jareth isn't very...helpful."

"No, I imagine he's not." Kellen extended his arm and Sarah took it. She followed him as they walked, past the crystal gardens where flowers bloomed and dreams were hidden. She loved the garden and it's beauty. "Do you like the Underground, Sarah?" Kellen asked.

"I don't know." Sarah wasn't sure. She was homesick and hated Karen for wishing her here. She hated Jareth for making her family forget her. "If I had a choice in this matter maybe I could be. I was forced here."

"Your stepmother wished you here." Kellen said as they walked.

"Yes. I hate her." Sarah's face grew dark and heated. Kellen said nothing and stopped at a garden bench, sitting down. Sarah sat with him. "What's beyond the Castle in the Goblin City?" Sarah asked Kellen. "From my window I can see a maze. What is that?"

Kellen smiled a little. "It is not a maze. It is a Labyrinth, Jareth's Labyrinth. Most people who wish away others are forced to run it in under thirteen hours. If they fail, then their wished away ones are kept and turned into Goblins."

"Except for me." Sarah noted.

"Yes. Jareth saw something else in you. You know, he's not the same Sarah. He's different. I thank you for changing him."

The young woman turned her head around and eyed Kellen. "Really? How so? He seems exactly the same as when I met him."

"He's not. He's not as cold as he can be, he's not as cruel." Kellen insisted. "If you knew Jareth as I did then you would understand."

Sarah turned and studied the garden wall. Over it, she knew the Labyrinth was out there. And beyond the Labyrinth...maybe her freedom. "Kellen?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What's beyond the Labyrinth?"

Kellen frowned once, wondering where the young girl's mind was going. "Different parts of the Underground, your majesty. Places that aren't safe for one like you."

"Of course." Sarah shook her head and forced a smile least Kellen realize what she was thinking. "What else is there to see?"

"Well, the gardens really. I don't think Jareth wanted me to take you very far." Kellen said. He could almost hear the ominous threat from Jareth's voice. Although he hadn't said so, it was just there, hinted. "Shall we return?"

Sarah nodded, casting one more curious look towards the Labyrinth. A plan was forming in her mind, she just hoped she had enough nerve to go through with it! She smiled at Kellen. "Yes, let's." She said as he extended her his arm once more.

And they headed back to the castle.


	6. Equals

**Disclaimer;** As the norm, none are mine except who I create.

**Author's note;** _So sorry this has taken so long! I have been blocked on where to go but I wrote an outline of this chapter (something that I might start doing now) and here it is! Obviously, in this chapter I am not going to use the movie's script word for word. I'm going to twist it as I have been doing. I kinda wished I'd waited for the peach though, but oh well._

Chapter 6

Equals

He was going to let her run the Labyrinth. It was an amusing idea and Jareth tapped his long and elegant fingers on his throne. Let her run it. Thankfully, his Labyrinth was too confusing for a mere mortal girl such as she to complete.

She would not make it.

"Kazar." Jareth turned to his favorite Goblin. "Go and fetch Sarah. Tell her I want to meet with her before she prepares for her journey."

"Sure thing Boss." The little Goblin hopped on a scooter and rode down the throne room's hallway. A moment later he returned with Sarah. She was dressed for her outing in the Labyrinth, in the outfit he'd first seen her in. Jeans, flat brown shoes and her poet's shirt.

"I'm ready." Sarah lifted her chin defiantly and gazed at the King of the Underground.

Jareth rose. "Very well then." He walked towards her and held out a hand. "Come with me."

Without arguing for once Sarah took the hand. Jareth used his magic to make them appear on a hill overgrown with weeds. They were looking down at the Labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth, Sarah. If you complete it you will be—his lips twitched—my equal."

He saw a light flash in those green eyes of hers. Determination. Jareth nodded towards the Labyrinth. "Still want to give it a go?"

The young woman turned back to the King. "I will. I'll run it. And I'll _make_ it." She said. He saw that spark of determination and smiled.

"Oh you think so? It isn't easy, my Labyrinth. There are twists and turns. It should take a normal person days to get out of it if they had the time to be luxurious. Which you do not my Precious Thing."

He saw her grit her teeth.

"I can do it." Sarah lifted her chin. "It doesn't look that hard."

Jareth chuckled. "You have thirteen hours." He reminded. He backed against the hill and pointed to a golden clock. "If you fail you are mine to do with as I please. And if you win then we shall be equals." _Whatever that meant. _

"Good." Sarah nodded. She was glad he was sticking to his promise. "So then, I'm going." She looked at him for a moment and seemed to want to say something but thought better of it. Jareth gazed at the girl curiously.

Could she even make it halfway in? He figured if anyone could find all the twists and turns of his Labyrinth Sarah Williams would. There was a spark in her that aroused the King.

He just hoped it was a spark that wouldn't burn them both up.

"Go on, Sarah." Jareth said. "You start now. And remember inside the Labyrinth I will not be your Prince Gallant. You must use your own wits. I cannot help you."

"I'm not scared."

"I didn't think you would be."

"Thirteen hours. Piece of cake." Sarah shook her head. She looked back to see Jareth smirk and then back up, towards the clock. He just gave her a warning look and simply vanished into thin air.

"Jerk." Sarah muttered. "Well, come on feet. This doesn't look so hard." The young girl exhaled a breath and stared towards the gates. "I can do this. I like puzzles."

Her stomach flip flopped but Sarah wouldn't let it scare her. She started towards the gates but the sound of...well, a...dwarf peeing made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Um, hello?"

"Ah...Oh..." He quickly zipped himself back up and went to pick up something on the ground. He used it to squirt at the faeries that flew about. Sarah found herself entranced.

She was surprised when he used his device to squirt it. The faery hit the floor.

"Buggers." The little dwarf grumbled.

"So, who are you?" Sarah asked.

He went on spraying them.

"Excuse me! Hello!"

"26!" He let out a chuckle. "27..."

"Excuse me!" Sarah disliked the fact that she was being ignored.

He turned and eyed her. "Ah, _what'dya_ want?"

"I have to get through this Labyrinth." Sarah explained. "I was wondering if you could help me."

The dwarf went on shooting faeries. Sarah was starting to get agitated and she didn't have much time to waste.

"I said excuse me! Don't you answer questions when they are asked of you?"

"Depends on the right question." He turned and gave her a look.

"Can you help me into the Labyrinth?"

"Ah, there we go. What's yer name?" he asked.

"Sarah."

There came a chuckle. "Thought so. You be Jareth's blushing bride to be, yeah?"

"Not by my choice, believe me." Sarah wrapped her arms around herself. "And shouldn't you be calling him 'Your Majesty?'" Sarah asked.

The dwarf started to laugh. "Aye, call that rat bastard Yer Majesty." It sounded like a wheezing sound when he laughed.

Sarah didn't understand what was so funny. "Well he is that, but still. You're a subject of his. A gardener?"

"Ya, you can say that." He wagged a hand. "In case nobody told ye, I'm Hoggle."

"Hogwart?" Sarah asked, mispronouncing the funny name.

"No! Hoggle!" the dwarf exclaimed angrily. "Hoggle!"

"OK, OK, sorry." She said with a shake of her head.

"Anyway I can't help ya lass." Hoggle said. "He's asked me not to."

She didn't have to ask him who he was. "But I don't know this Labyrinth!" Sarah exclaimed. "It could be full of tricks and..." She trailed off before she said too much. She was scared of Jareth and his magic. Who knew what he could do to her if he wanted?

"Please?" Sarah whispered. "Please help me. I don't have a friend, I'm alone in this world and I hate it." She could feel her eyes tear up. "I miss my family and he doesn't care. He just wants..." She shook her head, hoping to keep her emotions in check. "If you help me as much as you can I'll give you something."

Hoggle turned instantly. "Whatcha got to give, lass?"

Sarah thought a moment and pulled off her chunky purple and white plastic beaded bracelet. "What about this?"

Hoggle's eyes lit up and he wondered over to the girl. "What is that?" He asked and his voice sounded awe.

Sarah shrugged and looked at it. "Plastic."

Hoggle reached his thick fingers up to take the plastic bracelet. "You'll give this to me if I help ya into the Labyrinth?"

"It's all yours. Help me as far as you can that's all I ask."

Hoggle seemed to be considering. Sarah held her breath. "Alright. But no trade backs."

It made her smile and Sarah nodded. "Deal." She held the bracelet out to Hoggle who snatched it up in his greedy little hands. He slipped it around his own wrist and admired the way the low afternoon sun seemed to glint off the plastic. "Come on with me."

She followed the gardener into the Labyrinth. It was long, and the walls seemed to go on forever in both directions. Sarah swallowed. She was glad she'd asked him to help her. Hoggle seemed to walk along a little and study the walls.

"It goes on forever!" Sarah exclaimed. "How are we gonna get out of this?"

"Ya gotta relax." Hoggle grunted. "And stop taking things fer granted!"

"I'm not taking anything for granted!" Sarah exclaimed.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Aye, you aren't. I've only heard about you for a week straight. Turnin' the castle upside down you are. You got him wrapped about your fingers why are you out here?"

"Because I don't love him. I want him to see-" Sarah paused and broke off her thoughts. "He stole me and my stupid stepmother wished me here."

"Still, ya take things for granted. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here in the first place, wish or no." Hoggle warned her. "Ya can't do that here. Ya gotta look at the good things and figure out how to make them work in your advantage. Like Jareth. I already know he goes through a lot of trouble for ya. And he wouldn't do that for just _anyone_."

Sarah eyed the gardener. "I don't believe you."

"See what I mean? Blind...fools." Hoggle muttered to himself. "Ah, here be the entrance." He grinned and lead Sarah over to what looked like a plain wall until he started to discover the entrance. "Now is it right or left?" The gardener wondered aloud. "I can never remember me way through here."

"I don't take things for granted." Sarah insisted.

Hoggle gave a huff. "I think it's left." he said instead of answering her. "Come on. How many hours did he give ya?"

"Thirteen."

"Good. You'll need 'em so I suggest you shut yer trap and follow me."

With a sigh, Sarah headed off after her new companion into the Labyrinth.


	7. Friends

**Disclaimer;** I think we all know who they belong to now.

**Author's Note;** Suddenly got his by inspiration. I also know that I'm doing things a bit out of order, but relax. All will be explained. This chapter turned out longer than I expected, but I am happy with how it played out. Chapter 8 is in the works! Keep an eye out for it. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have an even better New Years! :)

Chapter 7: Friends

Sarah and Hoggle had been walking for what seemed like hours. She wasn't sure where they were going. It looked like another maze but inside a garden. "Where are we?" Sarah demanded as she looked around.

"Looks like Jareth's gardens." Hoggle confirmed. He wouldn't bend to call that rat Your Majesty. No way in the Seven Hells of the Underground.

Sarah turned in circles as she admired the tall hedges. Despite the fact she hated it here, absolutely loathed it the Underground held certain charms. Sarah pushed some stray hair out of her face. "Well we need to get going." She reminded Hoggle. "I probably have about one hour left huh?"

"Nah, more like six." Hoggle told her. "Come on."

The pair walked along. "So Hoggle, have you known Jareth long?"

"Long enough." Hoggle confirmed with a nod.

"Has he always been this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You know—a **jerk**." Sarah huffed. "I mean ordering me to be married to him for one. For all he knows I could be in love with someone in the Aboveground."

Hoggle turned and eyed the young woman. "Are ye?" He asked. If she was, that could be very bad for her.

"Well—no." Sarah admitted. "But still. The proper way to get a woman to fall for you is to at least date her for a bit first."

Hoggle snorted. "This be the Underground. Things don't work the same. You're at the marrying age. If you were born here your family would have married you off already. You'd probably be pregnant right now."

That idea didn't settle very well with Sarah. She wrapped her arms around herself and pushed forward. The two walked in silence for a bit, and from a distance Sarah could keep her thoughts in peace for a moment. At least she didn't have Lorelle breathing down her neck. She could be grateful for the little things.

The Labyrinth went on forever. Sarah glanced about. It really was beautiful out here. She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head. She had a Labyrinth to solve, after all.

###

"You are quite ridiculous!" Lorelle exclaimed in shock as she stared at her cousin. "You let that little imp in the Labyrinth? She's smart enough to figure it out and take off! You do realize that don't you, Jareth?"

Jareth just smiled and dipped his spoon into the soup Damon had brought in for them to eat. "I realize that, Lorelle. In fact I'm hoping for it."

"So you're what...playing with her?"

Jareth sipped from the spoon. "If you must know. She's rebellious. She has a streak in her and before Mother comes I want that streak to vanish. So I have decided to let her run the Labyrinth." he chuckled to himself. "I'm offering the girl her dreams so to speak. She thinks she'll find her freedom." A small, secret smile played upon the corners of the King's smirk.

Lorelle tilted her head and eyed him. "Whatever do you mean? Stop talking in riddles. I'd rather have that imp here where we can keep an eye on her."

"Lorelle, _do_ shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch."

His cousin gave him a death glare but she went to her own lunch. Jareth chuckled into his spoon. Oh yes, he had the perfect game plan. Letting Sarah run the Labyrinth would wear her down, wear her out. Tire her. And then...

Once she had made it to the end he'd spring his own surprise on her. Jareth believed fully that Sarah would make it to the end of the Labyrinth. Even without the help of that stupid magpie dwarf helping her along. He'd deal with Hoggle later.

The traitor.

Jareth finished his soup and started on the salad. He nibbled on the rest of his lunch, thinking about the things that he had to do. Sarah was halfway into the Labyrinth now. After lunch she should be about to the Guards of Certain Death and the Helping Hands. Jareth paused and rolled out a crystal, wondering where she was now. He concentrated and saw the girl. She was by herself now, in front of the doors.

"Interesting. Where is Hogbrain?" Jareth shook the crystal and the vision of Sarah vanished. He studied it, finding the troll thing in his own oubliette. He was muttering to himself about fools and taking things for granted.

Perhaps they'd had a tiff.

Good. Jareth felt himself smile. He shook the crystal again and watched it turn back to Sarah. She was bragging about her conquest. She took the door that lead to the oubliette. Jareth watched in some amusement as she fell through the trap door, screaming.

"She has gotten far?" Lorelle asked interested, despite herself.

"Oh yes." Jareth skipped his eyes to her. "She's in the oubliette." He said. "Good. Good, things are going according to my plan." The king pressed his fingers against the little orb and it vanished.

"If she finds her way out she will be right where I want her." Jareth agreed.

Lorelle arched a thin eyebrow. "And where is that cousin? Care to elaborate?"

Jareth smirked, and rose from the table. "Not really." He said. "Enjoy your lunch, Lorelle. I have things to do."

###

Sarah sighed and brushed the dirt off her hands and knees. She rose, seeing nothing but darkness. Where the hell was she now? Some sort of cavern? "Hello?" Sarah asked. "Damn I'm never going to get out of here."

"Ya talk like a Goblin, you know that?" A familiar voice said. Sarah let out a breath. "It's you."

"Yeah, yeah." Hoggle wagged a hand.

"I knew you were gonna get in trouble, so I come to lend ya a hand." Hoggle said. He lit a sparkly candle and the oubliette flared up in dim candle light.

"What is this place?" Sarah asked, turning around.

"Oubliette. Labyrinth's full of 'em."

"I didn't know that." Sarah admitted.

"Ya don't even know what they're for." Hoggle grunted.

Sarah eyed him once. "Do you?" She demanded sharply.

"Ya. It's where you put people where you want to forget them." He gave a smirk. "Come on. I can take ya back to the castle."

"No!" Sarah snapped. "I am going to finish this Labyrinth! He promised me that I could!"

"Why ya wanna finish it?"

"Because then I'll be his equal and not treated the way he treats me!"

Hoggle started to laugh. "Ya...really? Let me know when that happens. Jareth's a rat bastard, lass. He's been treatin' people like that since he was a wee one." He shook his head, still chuckling. "Some little thing like ya ain't going to change that."

"Oh yeah?" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think so?"

Hoggle was in the middle of exploring something and turned back. He surveyed her with a simple glance, and smirked. "Cause yer not Fae."

"So?"

"Ya seen some of the women he's got on his arm? What can a little thing like ya do?"

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "I may not be a Fae woman, but I'm me! There must be something, he decided to keep me as his Queen!" She reminded sharply.

Hoggle only grunted. "Ain't yer attitude, that's fer sure." He laughed. "Can't wait to see the expression on Queen Camilla's face when she meets you."

"Who's Queen Camilla?"

"Jareth's Mother."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What's she like, his mother?"

"Well. Think of Jareth but in the form of a woman. That's her."

A sigh expelled from the girl. "Great. Just great." She shook her head.

"So come on. I'll take ya back." Hoggle went to take her hand but Sarah yanked back.

"I told you no!" She exclaimed. "I am going to finish this Labyrinth."

"It's a futile effort!" Hoggle snorted. "Ain't gonna get you anywhere!"

"So what? It's the only thing I have left to hold onto!" The girl exclaimed. "And you owe me for running off like the big coward you were." Sarah snorted. "So, at least help me out of here."

"Fine, fine. If that's how ya want it." Hoggle wondered over to a piece of wood which he picked up. It transformed into a door. He opened it and pots and pans fell out. "Wrong door." Hoggle opened it once again and smiled.

"Here ya go."

Sarah and Hoggle entered a long cave where Rock face guards were warning them. The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Ignore them. They're just false alarms. You get a lot of them in the Labyrinth, especially when you're going the right way."

Sarah nodded, taking it all in. The rocks were like the candle in the oubliette, sparkly. She noticed that a lot of things in the Labyrinth had a glittery substance to them. Including Jareth.

"Well. What do we have here?"

Sarah froze at the voice. It was him. She turned and indeed her soon to be husband lounged against a wall. He wore a burgundy colored Armor shirt, gray leggings tucked into his boots. A smug smile planted on his face and Sarah backed up against the wall.

"I still have time!" She insisted. "It's not up yet."

Jareth skipped his eyes to her, annoyed. "Oh hush Sarah. I'm not here to talk to you."

She frowned. "You...aren't?"

Hoggle was hopping on both feet, nervous. "Ah, your Majesty. It's so nice to see you. Did I tell you that color suits you-"

"Shut up, Hogbrain."

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected him. Jareth glared at her once and she shrank back again.

"What do we have here?" Jareth asked. "Hoggle, you're defying my orders. You **know **what happens when my orders are defied!"

"Ah, your Majesty! I wasn't, I really wasn't!" He insisted. "I was gonna do what ye asked of me, I swear! I was tellin' her that, making her want to go back to the castle! I was just gonna take her into the Labyrinth a little bit more, then turn around and head back!"

"You rotten little scoundrel!" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth titled his head. He seemed like a cat, ready to pounce on them. "Why is it I don't believe you?"

"I—I—have no idea, your Highness." Hoggle seemed to tremble and Sarah could understand his fears.

"It seems that there is nothing going on here yes? Tra la la, _nothing_! Nothing I say!" Jareth snapped narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Now just wait-" Sarah tried to break in.

"Stay out of this, Precious." Jareth ordered. "This is between me and one of my subjects. Isn't it, Hograin?"

"Hoggle!" The dwarf exclaimed and then threw himself at his King's feet. "Please, oh please don't bog me Jareth! I'll do anything!"

"Get off me!" Jareth kicked Hoggle. "You've done quite enough. Just finish the simple task I gave you. I'll _think _about not bogging you."

"Bog?" Sarah asked.

Jareth turned towards her. "The Bog of Eternal Stench." He said. "I'm sure Hoggle can fill you in on it." He shook his head. "But, if you want to come back and not finish your journey my Precious I can-"

"No! I'm halfway done!" Sarah felt her anger grow. "I'm not turning back now!"

"Very well. Let's make this interesting shall we?" He grinned once and wagged his hand. A golden clock appeared. "Let's...cut the time some." Before Sarah could say a word, Jareth moved his hand over the clock. Now she had less than an hour and a half to solve the Labyrinth!

"That's not fair!" Sarah screamed at him.

"Yes, as I hear." Jareth gritted his teeth against the words she said. "Enjoy my Labyrinth, my love." He blew her a kiss before he vanished into thin air.

"I hate him!" Sarah hissed her green eyes narrowed.

"Ya ain't the only one." Hoggle was picking himself up off the ground. "Come on. We got work to do."

"Oh, like I'm going with _you. _Traitor." Sarah was staring angrily at Hoggle.

Hoggle was heading towards a ladder. "Get over it. I told him that I was taking ya back to the castle to get him off the case. I was gonna help ya, honest."

"How can I believe you?" Sarah asked.

On the ladder rungs, Hoggle looked down at her. "Let me put it this way. What choice do ya got?"

Hoggle was actually right. Sarah gripped the ladder rungs and followed him up.

###

"Oh what is that?" Sarah asked as the sharp fetid odor hit her. She held up one hand to cover her mouth. "That stench!"

"It's the bog." Hoggle said. They'd been walking along for a few moments and had come towards the Bog. Hoggle hated this place more than he hated Jareth. He held a hand over his mouth and nose.

"It smells! It smells like-"

"Never mind that." Hoggle said. "Never mind what it smells like-"

"SMELLS BAD!" A familiar voice called out.

"Ludo!" Sarah exclaimed, overjoyed to see the big orange Yeti she had met when Hoggle vanished on her.

"SMELL." Ludo whined.

"It does. Smell horrible." Sarah agreed. She smiled at the Yeti and took his hand. "Come on. We'll get out of here. All three of us."

Hoggle eyed her. "Why all three of us?"

Sarah shrugged. "Cause...well, we're friends right? And from what I've seen you need a friend even more than I do."

"Frieeeend." Ludo agreed.

Hoggle looked uneasy. "I ain't ever been nobody's friend before." He warned them.

"You'll be fine." Sarah assured him. "Just don't pretend to be so hard all the time." She needed a friend desperately in this place. The idea of having a friend warmed her a bit so that the journey didn't seem so bleak.

"Ya, ya." Hoggle waved a hand as they approached a bridge.

"Finally." Sarah closed her eyes and tried not to breath. "Let's go!" She started across the bridge when what looked like a little Fox appeared.

"Stop! Stop I say! Nobody gets across my bridge without my permission!" He waved his Speer in the air for emphasis.

Sarah accidentally inhaled a breath and choked, covering her mouth quickly. "But we don't have much time! I need to get across!"

"I'm sorry milady but you cannot cross!" The little fox exclaimed.

"Oh, screw this." Sarah muttered to herself. She eyed the thin little bridge, took a deep breath and jumped over the fox. She made her way towards the bridge.

"Go Sarah!" Hoggle shouted.

She looked back once to see the little Fox heading after her. "Milady wait! You cannot cross this bridge!"

"Oh yeah?" With a pleased laugh, Sarah tossed her head back and started to pick up speed. What she didn't notice was the cracking sound.

_Crack. _

_Crack. _

_Craaaaack. _

"Sarah! Be careful!" Hoggle shouted.

"Milady, the bridge!"

"Shit!" Sarah screamed as the bridge gave away underneath her weight. She tried to grab onto the nearest branch and clung. "Help!"

"Hold on fair maiden!" the little fox said. "I shall save you!" He paused. "Somehow!"

"This is just my luck." Sarah muttered. She tried to swing her body towards the other part of the bridge, and in doing so put too much weight on the weak branch. As she did, Sarah felt it break and screamed as she hit the Bog.

"No!" She heard Hoggle shout.

Sarah closed her mouth in time as she felt her body hit the putrid bog. She cried out at the smell that overwhelmed her. Standing up, Sarah started to wipe the goop off her face. "Oh gods!" She bent over the bank and vomited, unable to stand the smell anymore. "Am I going to stay like this forever?"

She looked to see her friends running towards her. They all stopped about a few steps towards her, each taking deep breaths.

"My Lady, I am so sorry." The little fox swept her a bow. "I am Sir Dydimus, guardian of this bridge. It has been sound for over 1000 years. It seems I am in your favor since you fell into my Bog."

"I smell!" Sarah wailed.

"Smell?" Sir Dydimus cocked an eyebrow and eyed her. "Whatever do you mean?"

Hoggle was holding his nose. "That smell!" He said. "Can't you smell it?"

"The air smells sweet and fragrant." Sir Dydimus drew in a deep breath. "As does my lady. Although you look to be drenched now."

"I am." Sarah shivered as the cool air hit her skin. "I can't ask him for any help, either." She sighed.

"Him?" This was from Dydimus.

"Jareth." Sarah explained. "My...soon to be husband." Her mouth twitched at the words.

Sir Dydimus's eyes grew wide. "What? Heavens!" He flung himself in front of her. "Oh my sweet Queen! I have not meant to soil your garbs. Please, I beg of you-"

"It's...it's OK." Sarah assured him. "What's your name?" She asked and picked the little fox up.

"I am Sir Dydimus My Queen." Didymus took his hat off in respect. Sarah smiled and sat him down.

"It's nice to meet you, Dydimus. I'm Sarah, this is Hoggle and my friend Ludo. We have to get to the Goblin City."

"Oh, I know where that is." Sir Dydimus said. "Might I join your noble quest since I did ruin your garbs?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course you may. You can join my friends and I."

"Friend." Ludo drawled out.

Despite the fact that she was dripping wet and stinking worse than Toby's diapers, Sarah was starting to feel better than she had in days. "Come on. We don't have but an hour and I have to make it to the Goblin City."

"Onward!" Didymus agreed. "Onward and Tally-ho! Ambrosious!" The little fox called and a sheep dog that reminded Sarah of Merlin raced out. "We have to help the Queen and her companions. Now, onward! Towards the Goblin City!"

The five of them set off.

###

"Now remember." Jareth said to the men who accompanied him. "I want her unharmed. Should one of you have even given her a scrape I will kill you."

The Fae men nodded at their King. "And what do we win if we bring you back the girl—unharmed?" Asked a tall, dark haired Fae man. He was dressed regally as the others.

"Why, Nallas." Jareth chuckled. "Always wanting the pay first and then the job. I like how you think. You'll each get a pouch of gold for your labors and the one who captures the Queen will get something even better."

"The Forest of Visions?" Asked one red haired Fae eagerly.

"Not quite, Debaraus. You will get to join my society." Jareth's blond eyebrow rose. "The Exodus."

The four Fae men started to talk amongst themselves excitedly. Only knights and Royal Fae were permitted to be a part of the Exodus. It was a clique who were treated as those born to royalty could expect.

"I am up for the challenge." Stated broad shouldered Lexus. "I will not fail, your Majesty."

Jareth smiled. "She's traveling with a dwarf, a Yeti and the Bog guard. If they get in your way..." Jareth paused slightly, then rolled out a crystal from his puffy sleeve. "You have my permission to kill them. The first one to bring Sarah back unharmed will be knighted for life into the Exodus and his family will receive all the blessings, riches and glory that one of my men do. Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty." The four men echoed.

"Very well. Off with you then! Go and bring the Queen back unharmed."

The Fae men willed their horses to trot and then take off. Jareth laughed to himself. "Oh, old chap you really are too much sometimes."

"So your plan is to send hunters out to get her?" Kellen broke into Jareth's thoughts as he leaned against a glittery stone post. "She'll never love you after this, Jareth. You broke your promise to her."

Jareth glared at his friend. "So what? She'll need it broken if she's to meet my mother. I'd rather break it than let her experience what the Queen is like."

Kellen's face was dark. "I don't know. For a while it seemed as if-" He broke off, flushing.

"What?"

"It seemed as if you were falling in love with her. She was good for you. If you'd show her a little bit of kindness it'd go a long way."

Jareth glared at Kellen. "Sentimentalist!" He accused. "You have not had the experience in women that I've had. Divide a woman's emotions from her sensibilities...And then, you **have** her." His eyes narrowed with anger. "I intend to do just that. I've put up with enough of Sarah this week. I want my castle back to normal!"

Kellen shook his head sadly. "Love suited you well, Jareth."

"Leave my wife to me, Kellen. We are as good as married. If you need a woman that bad go seduce Lorelle with your nonsense!"

He turned to gaze at his friend, but Kellen had already left. "Good riddance." Jareth muttered. He knew how to handle Sarah, and eventually Kellen would see that.

Eventually, Sarah would see that as well.


	8. Betrayed

**Disclaimers;** None are mine, except what I create.

**Author's Note;** So sorry this has taken forever! Writer's block plus real life has reared it's ugly head. But now things are calmer and let's see if we actually finish this tale. Short chapter, but I will make up for it!

"The King said not to hurt the human girl, but her companions." Nallas said. His dark green eyes sparkled. "I want to be in the Exodus. It would provide so well for my family."

"For us all, idiot." Debaraus agreed. "But we can kill her friends. Should be fun. And where do you think they are?"

"If they are halfway to the Goblin City then they made it through the Junkyards. So my best bet would be Junk City."

"Then let's go." Nallas kneed his horse into a gallop. Debaraus and Lexus did the same with their horses as they took off for the chase.

All men were competitive and wanted the Exodus. It would be a bloodbath for Sarah and her new found friends.

###

"How much farther?" Sarah asked as the four walked along. "We've been walking for ages." She huffed out.

"Do ye wanna get to the City or do ye wanna complain?" Hoggle grunted back at her. He was just as tired but he knew complaining about their situation would get nothing done.

"It's just—this is the first time I've been out of the castle! I haven't got to see anything and if I could find my way home I'd be gone."

"No ye wouldn't." Hoggle said. "Once Jareth has claimed you, yer basically his."

Sir Dydimus looked up at her with a pitying expression. "At least he loves you Milady." He said grandly. "You have a forever knight with him."

Sarah snorted. "A knight? A knight who kidnaps me because my stepmother was stupid and wished me here? He made my family forget all about me, won't let me out and is going to force me to..." She trailed off. Her friends could read between the lines. "At least I have you three. I have friends in this God forsaken place."

"Indeed you do, Milady." Dydimus agreed. "We shall always be at your service."

"Sarah...friend..." Ludo agreed.

Sarah smiled a genuine smile. She glanced at Hoggle who looked odd. "What's wrong, Hoggle?"

"Nothin', nothin'." He wagged a hand. "I'm gonna go scout ahead. You all stay behind me. I'm a dwarf, I know my way around these parts." he started to scamper away from them before they could protest.

"Well...OK." Sarah said. "Let us know if something is in front of us!" She fell into step with Dydimus and Ludo. "So Sir Dydimus, how did you get to be guard of The Bog?" She realized that she still smelled quite awful when Ludo took in a deep breath.

"Sorry, Ludo." Sarah said. She was starting to become immune to the stench on her.

"Sarah...stinky..."

"I know." She sighed and shook her head. Maybe once she got to the Goblin City someone would be able to help her. "I hope this smell comes off."

"Milady, I don't understand. What is this smell thou speaketh of?" Dydimus asked, honestly confused.

Sarah blinked at the little fox and looked at Ludo who just kinda sighed. "Never mind, Dydimus." She said. The group continued walking. Sarah could see the castle wall and smiled in triumph. Now Jareth couldn't be such a jerk to her and maybe she could work herself out of the wedding and just live in the Underground as a...well just live. That would be her reward. Jareth could marry some Fae nympho and she could have his children.

It would be perfect.

Well, not perfect because she was away from her family. Sarah missed her father and Toby so much it hurt. She sighed and gazed upwards as the group approached a hill. They could hear the sound of horse hoof's pounding the dirt.

Fae men were charging towards them.

"What is that, Dydimus?" Sarah asked.

"It's...Fae warriors." Dydimus sounded confused. "But they are charging at us...Mi Lady, I do not think this is safe!"

Suddenly, an arrow was shot towards them. Sarah screamed and was yanked out of the way by Ludo. The arrow hit Dydimus in the chest, knocking him off the sheep dog he rode.

"Dydimus!" Sarah screamed. She pulled from Ludo and quickly swept the Fox up.

"I am fine, Mi Lady. I wanted to make sure that you...you..." He saw the arrow and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Ludo! Run!" Sarah exclaimed. "Come on Ambrosious!" She shouted. The three took off. Sarah carried Dydimus, eying the shaft of the arrow. He was starting to bleed. She worried for her new friend, not wanting him to be injured. "Hang in there, Dydimus. Please!"

If he died, she'd kill Jareth with her bare hands. No other way about it.


	9. Hurt and Comfort

Disclaimers; None are mine except what I create.

Chapter 9

Hurt and Comfort

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Sarah cradled Sir Dydimus who moaned every so often and took shallow breaths. She noticed that he wasn't bleeding too badly, which made the girl feel better. If he was bleeding a lot she would have panicked even more.

The smell of the Bog carried with them. Sarah couldn't stand herself. For a moment she was tempted to call Jareth, to have him come to her aid. But he was probably angry with her. After all the Fae Warriors were his men right?

"We've got to stop." Sarah told Ludo, wondering where Hoggle had vanished off to. She stopped at a nearby fallen tree and sat down on it. She gently moved Dydimus and examined him. He seemed alright for now.

"Stop..." Ludo agreed. "Brother...hurt..."

"Yes, he is." Sarah sighed. She wasn't sure where they were, the group had been running for a while. Should she call Jareth? She hadn't heard Dydimus take the deep breaths that he'd been taking and that made her brow pucker with worry.

"There ya be!" A familiar voice called.

"Hoggle!"

"Well it ain't that rat bastard Jareth." Hoggle hobbled towards the group. "I told ya. I was scouting. They're still on our trail, but follow me."

"Where are we going?" She noticed Hoggle take a deep breath as he turned to her. She winced unhappily.

"Junk City. Past that is the Goblin City, and I knows someone who can help out Dydimus."

Sarah nodded. She looked over at Ludo who was already following Hoggle. She had no choice but to follow. Junk City was just that—tons of junk. Broken toys, childhood dreams and endless pieces of this or that. The group walked over them, Sarah nearly falling into a pit of someone's broken fantasies. Hoggle grabbed her quickly, yanking her up.

"We're almost there." He nodded towards the tall, tall gates of The Goblin City. Sarah stared at it in wonder.

"We made it." She rose taller, feeling prouder. "We made it! Did you guys realize that? When I get back to the castle he'll have to treat me better!"

"Ya sure he's gonna do that?" Hoggle eyed Sarah.

"He said he gave me his word."

"Little that means." The dwarf snorted.

Sarah frowned, but pushed forward. Soon they were at the gates leaving behind the pitfalls of Junk City. However, once they reached the gates that was another story. A huge, huge monster waited for them.

Sarah and Ludo backed away but Hoggle was indifferent. He wagged a hand, muttered under his breath and in a few swift movements climbed the beast and opened it's head. He tossed a Goblin out who went rolling.

"See?" Hoggle grinned down. "Now wes got a way to get into the castle." He turned the machine awkwardly, and Sarah and Ludo jumped out of the way. Hoggle maneuvered the heavy Goblin guard so the doors were open.

The four of them snuck inside unnoticed. For now.

###

"They can't have reached Goblin City yet." Debaraus growled. "We've been searching for them for an hour."

"What if they are there?" Lexus asked. "Jareth won't give any of us entrance into the Knighthood."

"We shot the Bog guard." Nallas pointed out. "That has to be something. And we can...embellish things of course."

Debaraus wasn't sure if that would work. Jareth was sly, smart. He'd be onto them in no time. "It's worth a try." he agreed. He kneed his horse. "Come on!"

###

Sarah glanced around. She had never been in Goblin City and supposed if under other circumstances, she would have found it strangely beautiful. The ground and walls of the Goblin's home glittered. She followed Hoggle to one of the huts. He knocked.

A Goblin with puffy cheeks peered out. "Whatcha want?" He demanded.

"Garan, it's me. Hoggle. I needs your help."

"I don't want no trouble!"

"My friend is gonna be worse off. He was shot by a Fae Warrior." Hoggle said.

"A Fae Warrior? Then you be in some trouble. Get on with ya!"

"Ya just wait a moment!" Hoggle swung his foot in the door before Garan could close it on him. "Now, you owes me a favor!" he demanded. "And I've come to collect. Sides, I got Queen Sarah with me."

The Goblin turned and eyed the girl. "She Fae?" He made a face. "Why she smell so bad?"

"Never you mind that. Let us in. King Jareth would be very upset to learn you aren't makin' his bride feel welcomed, Garan." Hoggle reminded.

Garan mumbled something incoherent and opened the door. Sarah, Ludo, and Hoggle walked inside. The chubby cheeked Goblin sauntered about, put on a pot of boiling water and dug what looked like herbs out. "Set the Bog guard down and I'll get to him." Garan promised.

Sarah looked about for a place to set Dydimus and finally sat him on Garan's table. She made her little friend as comfortable as possible. "Can you heal him?"

"Sure, my Queen. Sure I can." Garan headed to the table and began to inspect Dydimus's wounds. "Just a flesh wound. The arrow didn't go in, and the tip would broke off eventually." He pulled it out. "See? It was barely in there." The goblin then started to gather what Sarah guessed were different herbs and the like, making a poultice. He also poured something down Dydimus's throat. "Let him rest a bit and he'll be fine." The Goblin turned and eyed Sarah.

"You're the new Queen?"

"Yes. No, I mean...I wasn't brought here by choice!"

Garan turned to Hoggle. "She's new isn't she?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Her step mum wished her here, and gave her to Jareth."

Garan nodded as if he expected no less. "So why do you smell to high heavens?"

"I fell into the Bog!" Sarah moaned. She slumped into a small chair of Garan's and sighed. "All I wanted to do was have some freedom, and be treated equally. So much for that."

"Well you made it to the Goblin City. That's something." Garan said. He checked on Dydimus and then shrugged. "But you should probably head back to the castle before the guards come to my house. I paid you in full now, Hoggle." Garan pointed a long finger at the dwarf.

Hoggle sighed. "He's right. We should head back. Can Dydimus stay here and rest?"

Garan nodded. "I'll send word when he is right."

"I don't want to leave him!" Sarah insisted. "He's my friend, and he should come with us."

"My Queen." Garan turned to her. "It would be my honor to watch a friend of yours. Please, trust me. I'll send word that he is alright."

"Do you promise?" Sarah asked.

Garan nodded.

"Alright then. I guess we can head back to the castle." She glanced at the group, then leaned down and placed a kiss on Dydimus's nose. "Come on gang." Sarah thanked Garan and went to open the door.

The trio headed out. Sarah cast a worried glance back to where Dydimus lay sleeping. She hoped that Garan would keep his word and work on her friend. "Well, let's go to the castle." She said. She could see it not far off; a beautiful, haunting white castle.

It didn't take long to get there. Sarah approached the gates, only to see Jareth lounging against it. He wore his burgundy armor, his gray tight pants and boots. He made an immediate face when Sarah approached, the stench of the Bog quite clear.

"You fell into the Bog?" Jareth asked.

"You didn't spy on me the whole time!" Sarah shot back. "One of your warriors shot my friend!"

"The bog guard. Well, he should have stayed at his position." Jareth shrugged. "And you my dear, impatient one. You meet me in my throne room. We shall have a talk." He looked hard at Sarah. "Do not argue with me. Go now."

"But my friends-"

"Are welcomed to stay as your guests for a few days. Lorelle will show them hospitality." Jareth flashed a sneer towards Ludo and Hoggle. "Lorelle!" He called and Sarah's nemesis walked out.

"Go to my throne room now, Sarah."

She caught Hoggle's look and squared her shoulders. "I'll be OK." She mouthed to him. At least, she hoped she would.

"Sarah..." Ludo called as the young Queen headed to whatever her fate might be.


End file.
